I need you
by Twi-girl09
Summary: Sequel to 'This is my story'. Bella and Edward have the perfect life - a daughter, happily married, the best family. But that all changes on Emily's 2nd birthday. Read and find out. AH, AU, OCC.
1. Prologue

**I'm back! I hope you like this story as much as you liked 'This is my story.' Enjoy.**

**Prologue. **

My life is perfect. I have the best husband in the world, who happens to be gorgeous. A beautiful little girl I adore. I have the support of my family. My job pays well. I never go with-out anything. I couldn't ask for anything more than I already have.

I still live with Edward's parents, but I have no desire to move out. I want to stay, and they want me too. The house is big enough for us all. Jasper moved in not long ago and stays with Alice.

Connor and Kelly were born only days ago, one day after my wedding. With Rose's hair and features, Kelly is stunning. Whereas, Connor is also blonde, but has all of Emmett's features. They are so cute.

Emmett has really taken on the role of 'Daddy Bear', feeding them, changing them, everything. Rose is amazing with them too, giving my parenting a run for its money.

Emily will be two in a few weeks. Esme is planning a party for her, and Alice is making a dress for the occasion. Her clothes line has really taken off. Celebs are wearing her designs on the red carpet. It's her dream come true.

She has to travel a lot, so Jasper goes with her. But when they are home, it's good to see them. They are currently engaged. Jasper popped the question just before our wedding, but they kept it quiet, not wanting to steal my thunder.

Edward works with Carlisle at the hospital, helping the sick children. I don't know how he does it, watching young children, some our own daughter's age, die. He is truly a lot stronger that I am.

I teach. I got a job at our very own Fork's high. All the teachers are nice; some even taught me and Edward. They are very supportive too, understanding if I need time off when my daughter is sick.

My world is truly amazing. Well it was, until May twelfth, Emily's birthday.

**Hello, again. I have finally started the sequel. Does anyone like it so far? **

**Thanks for staying with me. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	2. Who's at the door?

**I forgot to mention, but Bella and the gang are all eighteen now. Emily is almost two, and this is a few days after the wedding. Follow me on twitter? Link is on home page. Enjoy. **

**Who's at the door?**

My new, shiny ring weighed a tonne on my finger. It glistened in the light as I moved my hand back and fourth. A smile spread across my face as I observed the ring, memories of our wedding filling my head.

I never, ever thought I would be this lucky. My husband is amazing, as is my daughter. My family have always been there for me, and I hope they always will be. My friends have been so supportive of my situation. I couldn't ask for anything better.

The loud bell rang, making me jump. The class room filled with giggled and boisterous laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"You can go home now. I'll see you all tomorrow." I went and sat behind me desk, frowning at the untidy room. Crayons and pens, crushed into the carpet. A single pencil floating in the gold fish bowl. Every now and then, the fish would come up and bump it with it's nose, investigating.

I put my hand bag on the desk, searching for my phone. I smiled when my hand came in contact with the cold metal and I pulled it out. I pressed the 'On' button and waited for it to load. It finally loaded and I clicked on my email inbox. I groaned when I pressed the wrong button. Edward insisted on getting me an Iphone the day after our wedding, I still don't know how to use it properly.

I put the phone back on the desk, turning to the stack of original writing papers waiting to be graded. These children may only be eleven and twelve but they are a bright group of children. A knock sounded on the door, making me look up.

When I saw who was standing there I groaned. HE stood there, a bright smile on his face. He looked like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in wonderland. _

"Knock, knock." His obnoxious voice rang out in the room as he walked over to me, trying to be seductive, I think. It's not working.

"What do you want?" I sighed. I wasn't trying to be rude but I have had enough of this man. Everyday he tries it on with me, not matter how many times I remind him of my husband and daughter.

"To see the hottest woman here." He smirked.

"I'm married James." I sighed again. He nodded.

"I know." He shrugged.

I turned my attention back to the papers. I could feel his stare on the top of my head as he sat on a table just in front of me. My eyes flashed to the phone, tempted to just ring Edward to come pick me up. I do have a car, but I don't like to use it. As all the Cullen cars are, it's very flashy and I don't want to bring it to school. I use the Volvo most of the time, but Edward needed it today so he dropped me off on his way.

"I didn't see your car this morning. Do you need a lift home?" I glared up at him.

"No, I'm fine." I snapped. I know I sound rude, but he just gets on my last nerve.

"How will you get home?" He pushed.

"Edward is coming to pick me up." I answered bluntly. He looked amused.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked. I looked up, raising my eyebrow at him.

"You know you are. Now, as you can see, I am busy. Do you mind, I don't know, leaving?" He shrugged.

"I will, but I know you want me baby. Just say the word and I will be here." He stood and left.

I sighed in relief and continued doing the papers. They were all done within an hour and I was soon sat in the car, my hand in Edwards. I couldn't help but smile out the window as Edward ran his thumb over my hand. He traced word over my palm, 'I love you'. My heart swelled with pride.

When we arrived at the house, I practically fell out the car, just wanting to see my daughter, to let her take my bad day away. I opened the front door, dropped my bag and went into the living room. I dropped onto the settee with a huff.

"Mama." Emily squealed, running towards me. She held her arms open as she came. I smiled and bent down, letting her run into my arms.

"Hey baby. Have you been good for nana?" I asked, raising my eyes brow.

"She has been an angel." Esme smiled, walking into the room. She had on an apron and it was covered in flour. She was also wiping her hands on a tee-towel.

"That's good." I stood, balancing Emily on my hip. "How have you been?" I asked Esme, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm fine thank you darling, how was work?" I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Esme just nodded, she knows about the whole James situation.

The front door slammed and we turned to see Edward walked n, a smile don his face as his eyes settled on his daughter.

"Mils!" He chuckled.

"Dada!" She squealed. Wriggling and holding hr arms out to him, trying to get to her father. I chuckled and handed her over. Edward started calling Emily, Mily, not long ago. He said Emily was to long. I like it, but refuse to call her it, all the time.

The egg timer went of in the kitchen and Esme left, going to get something out of the oven. The smell of fresh cupcakes and cookies overwhelmed me. I followed the smell into the kitchen, my mouth watering. Esme was bent over, getting trays out the oven. A tray of cookies had already been left out to cool and I was about to take one, when.

"Don't even think about it." Esme stopped me. I smiled sheepishly as she turned around, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Just one?" I asked, trying to look innocent and holding up one finger. She rolled her eyes.

"Go on then. "I clapped my hands and took a cookie. I moaned as the warm, sweet treat melted In my mouth. It tasted better than it smelt and I finished it with in seconds. Esme's cookies are the best.

"Nana cookie." Emily walked into the kitchen. Esme smiled and grabbed one, braking it into four. She grabbed a plastic plate and put the pieces on it before handing it to her.

"Go careful, it's hot." Esme warned. Emily smiled and took the plate. She dropped to the floor, dropping the cookie from the plate in the process. Before I could do anything, she pieces up the pieces and ate one.

"Is that nice?" I asked her, my brow raised. She smiled and nodded.

"Yummy." She rubbed her stomach, like I do when I try to get her to eat something.

I watched as she ate, wearing most of it. When she finished, she lifted the plate, looking for some more.

"More?" She asked, looking up at me. I grabbed a wet wipe and shook my head.

"No. Wait till after dinner." She nodded.

I helped Esme make dinner, while Edward went back to work. His hours at the hospital have been all over the place recently, but he has Carlisle for company. Rose and Emmett are coming over tonight, and Alice and Jasper are coming tomorrow. I can't wait to see the twins again. Rose has been so busy with them she hasn't had time to visit us.

Emily's laugh made me smile as she watched some cartoon on the television. Esme and I both had smiles on our faces as we listened. Emily is so cute sometimes.

"She's growing up so fast." I mused.

"She sure is. But she gets so much more beautiful everyday. She's so much like you." I blushed at the comment. She is getting so big. It's scary to think she will be starting school soon. Then a few year later, she will have her first boy friends, her first kiss. So many first have been with her, but so many more are coming.

"What's got you thinking so hard Belly?" Emmett boomed walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing. How are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Couldn't be better." I was lifted into a bear hug, Emmett style.

"Where's Rose?" Esme asked, eager to see the babies. Emmett gestured to the living room.

I was the first one in, closely followed by Esme. Emmett trailed in to and went over to Emily, lifting her out the play pen. Rose was at on the settee, a double pram next to her. She was leaning in, doing something with them. She smiled at us before carrying on with what she was doing.

She sat up once she had finished and smiled again.

"Hello." She beamed.

"Hey Rosie." I chuckled. She scowled at the name.

"Hello darling. How are you?" Esme sat next to her, trying to get a peak at the twins.

"I'm fine thanks. " She leaned over and got Connor out the pram, handing him to Esme. She fussed over him as he slept in her arms. Next Rose got Kelly out, handing her to me. I stared at awe at the tiny little baby in my arms. Her little nose and pink lips looked perfect against her blonde hair.

She scrunched up her tiny nose before a yawn sounded from her lips. I 'Aww'ed' before going over and plopping down next to Esme. Kelly's blonde hair as flat against her head, only one little bit stood up from the rest. I freed one of my hands and flattened it out. Her soft hair was like silk under my hand.

"How are they sleeping?" Esme asked. We both turned to look at Rose, waiting for her answer. I chuckled quietly when I looked over. Rose was sat, her head resting on the back of the settee. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was partly open.

"Not to well at the moment. Connor will wake up, cry, then wake Kelly up. It happens every hour or so. If it isn't one it's the other. Rose's isn't sleeping well. I do get up, but she tells me to go back to sleep." Emmett shrugged. We both nodded.

After a little while, me and Esme swapped. Connor was slightly heavier than Kelly, but the same length. He slept soundly, as Kelly did. His brown hair was hidden under a tiny hat, his hands in little blue mittens. I looked over and noticed Kelly was wearing the same mittens, but hers are pink.

"I want another one." I admitted. Emmett snorted.

"You can baby sit these, let Rose get some sleep." I nodded eagerly.

I said "Yes" at the same time Esme said "No." We both giggled quietly, waking Rose up in the process. I felt bad instantly.

"Rose, go up to Emmett's old room. Lay down. I'll watch the twins." She didn't even put up a fight. She simply nodded and dragged herself off the settee, going up the stairs. I stood up, taking Connor into the kitchen with me.

Connor began to fuss, so I took him to Emmett handing him over. After a bottle he calmed again. Kelly was silent, not making a noise as she slept in the pram. I watched her chest rising and falling with every breath. Seeing her reminds me of Emily when she was tiny.

I sat next to Emmett as he had both babies in his arms, waiting for Esme to finish with dinner. The door bell rang and I got up, going to answer it. I opened the door and gasped, slamming it shut again.

**Cliffy? Who's at the door? Have a guess? Tell me in a review? Do you like it? Are all these questions annoying you?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	3. Texts?

**Hello again. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and is supporting me with this story. It means a lot. Thanks so much. Enjoy.**

_I sat next to Emmett as he had both babies in his arms, waiting for Esme to finish with dinner. The door bell rang and I got up, going to answer it. I opened the door and gasped, slamming it shut again._

**Texts?**

I leaned against the door, trying to keep him out. How does he know where I live? This time, the door bell rang. Esme came out from the kitchen, but stopped short when she saw me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I could sense the humour in her voice. She stared walking again, towards me.

"James is here." I whisper-yelled. A look of shock crossed her face before she rolled her eyes, reaching for the handle. She had the door open before I could stop her.

"Can I help you?" Esme's sweet voice was confused as she asked him. I crouched further down, hiding behind the door.

"Yes, is Bella in?" His voice sent shivers down my spine, not good one's either.

"Sorry, she's busy with her daughter. Can I pass on a message?" I could hear him huff from the other side.

"Sure. Can you give her this? She left it at the school." Esme nodded and reached out, taking what he offered.

They said their goodbye before Esme shut the door. I got up, dusting myself off before I followed Esme into the kitchen. She placed what he gave her on the side and I walked over to it. I frowned as I picked my phone up. I hadn't realised I had left it. I checked it over, making sure everything was okay. It was.

How did he know where I live? How did he know this is my phone, and not one of the other teachers? Why was he even in my class room? Why wont the leave me alone? I know I'm the youngest teacher at Forks high, being only eighteen, but he's twenty. There are plenty of teachers his age.

I sighed and sat on one of the bar stool in the kitchen, putting the phone back down on the island.

"That was nice of him. To bring back your phone." Esme murmured. I looked at her shocked, she knows how much I dislike him.

"Excuse me?" I managed.

"I was just saying. He could of kept it." She shrugged. I nodded, she's right.

Dinner was ready by the time Edward and Carlisle got home. Esme woke Rose up and we sat at the table as they came in. Edward kissed my chastely before he sat down next to me. Diner was quiet, only talk about work was shared. I didn't speak, trying to think about everything. Edward noticed, but chose not to talk about it.

Rose and Emmett didn't stay for long after dinner, so Esme and I sat in the living room with a glass of red, listened to the television playing in the background. Edward put Emily to bed, then came and joined Esme and I. Carlisle wanted an early night as he starts early every morning.

Edward smiled as he walked in, placing another kiss on my lips. I could feel him smiling as his lips danced with mine. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was filled with love. It's time like this when I realise how loved I am. I snuggled into Edward side as he put an arm over my shoulder, pulling me against him.

I sighed in content as we watched _Emmerdale._ I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy and my body relax. The glass was removed from my hand as my body was lifted off the settee. I snuggled into Edward arms as he carried me upstairs and into our room.

I sluggishly undressed and climbed into bed, rolling into Edward side as he wrapped himself around my body. I was just drifting off to dream land when my phone vibrated. I groaned, rolled over and grabbed it from the side. My eyes widened as I read the text.

'_Sweet dreams, my sweet Bella. X'_

The text played on my mind the whole night. My phone didn't recognise the number, but I think I know who it is. When I woke up, I went straight to the shower, trying not to wake Edward up. He's not starting work till later and he needs his sleep.

When I had finished in the shower, I pulled on a black, waist high pencil skirt and a baby blue shirt. I completed the outfit with smoky eyes and a little lips gloss. I left my hair down to dry into it's natural curls. I grabbed my black stilettos to put on once I am ready to leave. I am still clumsy, but Alice has taught me how to walk better.

I walked out of my bedroom, shutting the door silently behind me, before walking into Emily's room. She was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, the wrong way round. I smiled at the sight of her. She is truly growing up so fast. I kissed her head softly before leaving.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Esme was sat at the island reading a paper and drinking coffee. She looked up and smiled as I walked in, going straight for some coffee for myself. I took a huge gulp before turning to Esme again.

"Good morning." I breathed. She smiled.

"Good morning dear. How was your night?" I shrugged.

"It was okay thanks. And yours?" She nodded.

"Mine was good too." We didn't talk anymore as I got myself some breakfast, but it wasn't awkward.

I finished, and grabbed the keys to the Volvo. I climbed in and drove through the roads of Forks. I have lived here all my life, but the greenery of the place still takes my breath away. It's just so beautiful. Some would get bored of living here, but I never could. The beauty is outstanding.

I finally arrived at the school, and parked in my usual space. I grabbed my bag, making sure I have my phone, and got out, heading towards my classroom. When I arrived, I sighed in relief, taking in the fact the cleaners had been here and the room was once again tidy. I just hope it won't get into that state again.

The bell rang and the classroom filled with students, talking and laughing about nothing and everything. A group of girls at the back were giggling, making one of them bright red. I could only just here what they were talking about. Apparently, the red faced girl fancies one of the boys and the girls are talking about him. The amazement of childhood innocence. I called the class to attention and started the lesson.

I counted down mentally for the lunch bell. When it did ring I loud out a sigh of relief and dismissed the class. They all ran out of the room, towards the lunch room. I grabbed my bag and followed after them, going into the canteen and joining the line.

I paid for my lunch and left the lunch room, going back to my classroom. It was empty, for which I as grateful. I picked up my sandwich and started eating, at the same time I grabbed my phone. I had two new texts. One from Edward and one from an unknown number. I read the one from Edward first.

'_Hey baby, I hope you are having a good day. Just a quick text to let you know I will be late home tonight. Got a lot on. I love you, always and forever. Edward. X x x x' _

I smiled as I read it, then replied. Telling him not to worry and I will look forward to seeing him. When it sent, I looked back to the one from the unknown number. I clicked to read it and held my breath, waiting for it to open.

'_Hello, my sweetest Bella. I must say, you look ravishing today. X'_

I deleted the text, not bothering to reply. I know who they are from.

I put some music on quietly while I finished my lunch, smiling as the sounds of a piano filled the silent classroom. The sweet melody bounced of the walls, surrounding me in an amazing sense of familiarity. But all too soon, my peace was destroyed.

"What is this crap you are listening to?" James obnoxious voice asked. I groaned. Why is he always annoying me.

"This music, for your information is not crap. It is classical and very soothing." I stood up, placing my rubbish in the bin and walked 'round, collecting the papers littering the desks and floors.

"I'm sorry." He snorted. "You look amazing, by the way. You didn't have to dress up for me." He smirked. I wanted to punch the smirk off of his face.

"Believe me, James. This is not for you." I groaned. How can one man annoy me so much?

He stayed silent, watching me as I walked around the room. I would glance over my shoulder every now and then, making sure his eyes weren't wondering to low for my liking. They were. His smirk was massive and his white teeth stood out against his pale face and his dirty blonde ponytail at the nape of his neck. I wanted to throw something at him, but that would be rude, so I didn't.

I huffed in annoyance and turned to face him.

"Do you mind, I don't know, leaving?" I sighed. He smirked some more.

"I quite like the view here actually." I shook my head.

"Please leave. The children will be here soon and I don't want them to see you here." He shrugged and walked over to me.

He stood just in front of me and I tensed. He noticed. He chuckled and bent down so his lips were level with my ear.

"I'll leave now, but I will be back." He breathed. I visibly cringed at his threat. He laughed loudly as he left. I breathed out and sank down onto one of the chairs.

Why me? I'm not pretty, I'm nothing special. Why must he harass me so much? I have never done anything for him to think I like him. I have never even spoken to him properly, he just started to be an ass to me. I folded my arms and put them on the table, restring my head on them and letting out a sigh.

I just want this day to be over with. I want to go home and see Alice and Jasper. I want to see my baby and cuddle with my husband. I want to drink wine with Esme and gossip like teenagers, but mean nothing mean about it. I want to got to bed and sleep, only to wake up again but James not harass me. I want the impossible.

I wiped my eyes from the tears that had fallen and got up, walking over to my desk. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure all traces of tears had gone. They had. I sat just as the bell went. Putting a smile on my face, I greeted the students as they came in.

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	4. Always and forever

**Enjoy. **

_I wiped my eyes from the tears that had fallen and got up, walking over to my desk. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure all traces of tears had gone. They had. I sat just as the bell went. Putting a smile on my face, I greeted the students as they came in._

_**Always and forever. **_

School soon finished and I was grateful for it, not wanting to be within five miles of James at the moment. I grabbed everything, making sure I had everything, before I got up went to the door. I was about to open it when it swung open. I gasped, then frowned.

James stood there, leaning on the doorframe with a smug grin plastered on his horrible lips. I shuddered at the look he was giving me, like he wants to eat me. He eyes raked over my body, not embarrassed by his obvious ogling. I crossed my arms, trying to cover up as much as possible. I noticed his eyes popped and I looked down and blushed when I noticed. By crossing my arms, I had made my breasts bigger. I immediately uncrossed my arms and let them hang by my sides.

He smirked again and pushed himself up from the door. He stalked over to me, making me back away. I bumped into my desk and looked down at it before looking back to James in shock. What is he doing? He didn't stop walking, getting as close to me as possible without actually touching me.

I could feel his horrible breath on my skin as he breathed deeply, making me cringe. I gripped the desk, trying not to punch him in frustration and anger. He leaned into my neck, still not touching me. He breathed deeply, as if smelling me, and moaned. I shuddered.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." I nodded, to scared to do anything. He backed up going towards the door. When he got there he paused and turned towards me again.

"Oh, and Bella?" I looked up to his disgusting eyes.

"Yeah?" My voice was shaky.

"I wouldn't tell anyone about this. It's our little secret." He winked and left, laughing boisterously.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to blink back the tears. How dare he come in here and do that to me! Disgusting, vile, little man. I feel sick. I feel dirty. I made sure I could stand and stood up, grabbing my bag that I had dropped. I made sure the coast was clear before I fled from the school. Running to the Volvo and getting in, locking the door behind me.

I let the tears fall, not caring about my make-up. I have been working here just over two months and I am being harassed by another teacher. A sob raked my body. I love my job, I don't want to give it up, but if this carries on, I will have to. How can one person make me feel like this? I feel physically sick.

I wiped my eyes, not even checking my make-up in the mirror, before I started the car and pulled out the parking lot. What will Edward think if I tell him? Will I be able to tell him? If I did, will he be disgusted with me too?

One thing I can't understand, is why James told me, not to tell anyone. Why shouldn't I? This is slowly becoming sexual harassment and it's scary. How far is he willing to go? Will he take this any further? I shuddered at the thought.

When I pulled up to the house, I eyed the black sports car in the drive suspiciously. Who drives that car? Then I remembered. A huge smile spread across my face as I parked the car and climbed out, grabbing my bag from the passenger seat.

I walked as fast as I could in heels, to the door. I swung the door open and slipped off my shoes before dumping the bag and going into the kitchen. I could smell coffee and I could hear talking as I walked through the house. When I got to the kitchen I smiled at the sight of my favourite pixie.

"Alice!" I squealed. She turned towards me, a huge smile on her face. But when her eyes found me, her smile left and she frowned. Her arms opened as she walked towards me. I couldn't help it. I feel into her arms, crying again. Hse rubbed my back as I cried.

"Shh, Bells. Tell me what's up." She soothed. I nodded and sniffed a little before standing up straight again.

"I can't." I croaked. She gave me a funny look, total not believing me.

"You can't?" She questioned, raising her perfect eyebrow. I shook my head and sunk down onto one of the stools. She took the one next to me and grabbed my hand. I jumped in surprise when Esme sighed. I didn't realise she was here.

"is it this James guy again?" Esme asked, I just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Her and Alice shared knowing looks.

"Can we not talk about it? Please?" I begged. They both nodded. Alice and I feel into a conversation about her work. She has a red carpet event coming up soon so she will be away for a few months. It saddened me, knowing I won't be able to see her.

"Mamma." Emily called, running into the room giggling. I smiled and scooped her into my arms.

"Hey princess. How are you?" She looked up at my eyes and her eyebrows scrunched up. She ran her finger under my eyes and pulled it away, expecting the black smudge that now dominated her fingertip.

"What's it?" She asked, confused. I smiled down at her.

"Make-up." Alice was chuckling as she grabbed a wet wipe and wiped her finger, taking away the black smudges. She handed me one and I smiled in thanks, wiping the dark panda eyes away.

Emily left again, going into the living room. I asked what was in there and Alice told me that jasper was in there. I smiled and went in. I haven't seen Jasper recently either and it will be good to see him again.

"Jazzy." I smiled. He looked up, a soft smiled spreading across his pale face.

"Hey Bell." He got off the floor and kissed my cheek, making me blush. He chuckled. "Same old Bell, I see." I pushed his shoulder playfully. He mocked hurt before laughing and sitting down again, playing with Emily.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone. I had a new text from and unknown number. I swallowed before opening it.

'_Remember, tell no-one. My beautiful Bella.'_

I shuddered. This has confirmed my suspicions. It is James that is texting me. I put my phone on the table, after deleting the text. I don't want anyone to see it and get the wrong idea. It vibrated as soon as I put it down. I took a deep breath and picked it up again. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding when I saw it was Edward ringing me. I answered.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" I asked.

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know me and Carlisle will be finishing late. I'm sorry." I smiled sadly.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"So, how has your day been?" He asked. I could tell he was rushed and needed to get back to work, but was trying to be polite.

"My day has been fine. And you are rushed. We can talk later." I smiled. He chuckled.

"You know me so well." I nodded, but realised he couldn't see me.

"I do, your right." He chuckled again.

"I have to go." His voice sounded sad. "I'll call you before you go to bed. I love you Bella, always and forever." I smiled, my heart skipping a beat.

"I love you too, always and forever." He hung up after, probably needed.

Always and forever, was our thing. He said it to me when we made our vows and I liked it, so it kind of stuck. Jasper gagged and I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Always and forever. I love you." He mimicked, making his voice go squeaky and high. I rolled my eyes. So childish.

"What ever Jasper. You can say what you like." He nodded and smiled.

"I know." I huffed and stood up.

"I need some adult conversation. You stay and play with Mr. Snuggles while I have a glass of red." He chuckled. I walked out the room but paused as he called:

"Mr Snuggles is a better conversation than you are." I put my head around the door and poked my tongue out at Jasper.

I was still laughing when I arrived n the kitchen. Alice raised her brow at my complete one-eighty. I shrugged and grabbed a glass, pouring myself a gall of red wine and sipped it, moaning at the taste. I find that wine helps me relax if im stressed, and I am today.

I took my previous seat next to Alice and across from Esme.

"Edward and Carlisle are finishing late today. Edward just rang." Esme nodded and looked back to her book she's reading. I noticed it was one of the ones I made my students read and write an essay one.

"So, how's the wedding coming along?" Alice smiled and went into a her plans of the wedding. I listened like the loyal best friend and taking everything in. By what she has told me, it all sounds amazing.

When she finished dinner was ready and Esme had served. We sat around eating and joking together. Emily wore more of her food than she ate, but she is so cute when she tried to feed herself. Alice even took pictures. She said it's something she can show her boyfriend one day. Not that she will ever have one. Edward won't let her.

After dinner, I gave Emily a bath. She loved playing in the bubbles and making her toys crash together in the water. She managed to get me completely soaked when I was washing her hair, but it's okay. This all need to be washed anyway.

I got her out and dried her off, putting her to bed. When she settled, I got in the shower and relaxed as the hot spray his my tense shoulders. The smell of my strawberry shampoo was calming and comforting and I rubbed it in. The lilac smell from my body wash soothed me and made me sleepy.

I got changed and climbed straight into bed, leaving a towel on my hair. As I settled I thought of Edward. How much I love him, how much I need him. I grabbed my phone as a text come through.

'_Night Angel. I love you, always and forever. E x x x x'_

I smiled and sent my reply before sleep took me under.

**Sorry it's short, but I had a two hour exam today and I just want to sleep : ). I will update again as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	5. Friends?

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have been so busy with exams and Majorettes and everything else that goes on in my life! I will try and update regularly again, but no promises. I am so sorry again. Enjoy. **

_I got changed and climbed straight into bed, leaving a towel on my hair. As I settled I thought of Edward. How much I love him, how much I need him. I grabbed my phone as a text come through._

_'Night Angel. I love you, always and forever. E x x x x'_

_I smiled and sent my reply before sleep took me under._

**Friends?**

I looked down at my daughter as she played at my feet. Her meaningless babble sounded in the room as she moved the teddies around on the floor, trying to make them walk. Judging the smile on her face, I'm guessing she's happy.

I smiled watching her. In two weeks she will be two and she won't be my baby anymore. She is a little girl and soon will be a young adult. Time has flown by. Everyone I see now comments on how big she is getting. She is still small for her age, due to being premature, but she is growing rapidly.

I sighed and she looked up, her eyes questioning.

"You 'kay mamma?" Her broken baby talk asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine princess. Are you 'kay?" She nodded.

"I playing." She informed me. I giggled.

"You are too cute. You know that?" She blushed a little and looked back to her toys, making them play together.

My phone alarm went off, informing me it's time to go to work. Emily huffed at the noise and glared slightly at my phone. I giggled, yes giggled, and turned it off. I kissed the top of Emily's and got up, heading for the kitchen with my tea cup. I put my cup in the sink, where Esme was washing up and kissed her cheek.

"You off?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep, thanks for looking after her for me." Esme rolled her eyes at me.

"My pleasure, now go before your late." I nodded and grabbed my bag going back to Emily.

"Bye baby." She put her arms up, wanting me to hold her. I smiled and picked her up.

"Luff you mamma." She nuzzled my neck. I kissed her cheek.

"Luff you too baby." When she was satisfied, she loosened her grip and allowed me to put her down.

I ran out to the car carefully. The heels I put on are higher than I would like, but they go with the outfit Alice brought me. It was a simple pin stripped black pencil skirt and a gray shirt, the shoes in question are grey and match the top to the exact colour. How do I know? Alice told me.

I got in the car, chuckling at the memory of the shopping trip. Alice had loaded Emily into the car and locked her in unless I went with her. I knew Emily was in no harm, but I knew Alice wasn't joking either. Let's just say I agreed instantly.

When I pulled up to the school, I was glad to see I was one of the first teachers here. I noticed a black car was parked next to my usual space, but pulled in anyway. I turned off the car and got out, grabbing my bag and locking the doors.

The sound of heels echoed around the practically empty parking lot as I walked, making me blush, even though I know no-one can hear me. I don't like to make noise, just keep to myself. I shut the main door behind me as I entered the school, pushing some of the loose hair out of my face. Today, I had chosen to have a messy bun with two loose bits at the front. I wish I hadn't now, they are already annoying me.

I got to my class room and sat with a sigh. Getting everything I need out, I checked the clock, making sure I have time. I have plenty. I decided to go to the canteen and made my way there. I got in and wanted to walk straight back out again.

James was sat in the middle of the room, a smirk on his face as he took in appearance. I chose to ignore him and went over to the coffee machine, putting in the money and waiting for my drink. A chair sliding out from a table caught my attention.

I could feel his presence getting closer to me, making me on edge. I grabbed the cup of hot drink and turned. A shriek left my lips and the drink fell to the floor. James was stood a breath away from me, his face only millimetres from mine.

"You dropped your drink." He stated. I rolled my eyes and tried to get past him. But, he backed me up against the machine, both arms on either side of my head.

"Get away from me!" I hissed. He chuckled and reached into his pocket. I followed his hand, wondering what he was getting out. I breathed a sigh of relief when he only pulled out some money. His other hand left the side of my, taking mine in him. He placed the money in my hand and closed it around it.

"Buy another." I nodded timidly. He smiled and pulled away, finally putting some distance between use. "I'll see you later." He winked and walked off, out the room.

I got another coffee with shaky hands and stumbled back to my class room. The students won't be here for another half an hour, so I have plenty of time to think things over.

What was he playing at? If someone saw that, they would think the worst of things. I couldn't let that happen. Edward would think I was cheating, and I would never do that. I love him to much to hurt him like that.

I also have my daughter to think about. Her second birthday is only in two weeks and I don't need James to be on my back twenty-four-seven. His constant harassing is getting out of hand. I should tell someone, I know, but I don't know what will happen if I do. Will it get worse?

The bell rag just as I finished my drink. I put the paper cup in the bin and opened the door, welcoming the class into the room. The all smiled and said hello as they walked in. I smiled back and went back to the front, beginning the teaching.

By the end of the lesson, the whole class were snickering and laughing in my direction. I looked down at myself self-consciously. What are they laughing at. I raised my eye brow at them and they quietened immediately.

I shook my head and carried on. The laughter carried on and I found myself blushing.

"Read paragraph twelve and thirteen, then make notes in your books." They all groaned and I smiled, sitting on my chair.

I watched over them as the wrote away in their books. A couple of boys in the back of the class were whispering to each other. I stood with a huff ad walked over, leaning so I am their level.

"Talking about anything interesting?" I asked. Their head snapped my way and they shock their heads vigorously. I nodded, unbelieving. "You sure?" I questioned. One of the boys eyes flashed down an his eye widened before they came back to my face.

"Certain." He squeaked, swallowing hard. I smiled and nodded, standing up straight and going back to my desk.

The boys didn't talk again through the lesson, getting on with their work. Five minutes before the bell was due, a knock sounded on my door before James popped his head in.

"Mrs Cullen. Can I have a word please?" I swallowed and nodded.

"Of course Mr Thompson. Class, you can pack up and talk quietly if you wish." As soon as the word left my lips, they were packed and talking to each other.

I joined James outside. He looked me up and down before his eyes settled on my chest area.

"Up here James." I sighed. His eyes didn't move, but a smile came onto his face.

"I like my view here actually." I looked down and gasped. The top buttons of my shirt had undone, showing him my bra and a lot of cleavage. My face went crimson. That's what the class was laughing at. Thinking that made my cheeks go even darker. I quickly fumbled with the buttons as I did my shirt up.

"I bet the guys in your class loved that." He started laughing and it bounced of the walls.

"What ever James." I turned and grabbed the handle.

"Please, wait." He sighed, placing his hand on my wrist, stopping me from opening the door. I turned to face him again, looking at the floor.

"I want to apologise for this morning. It as wrong of me to do that." He sounded sincere, but I don't want to believe him.

"It was wrong, James. I hate that you have to do things to me on a daily basis." He shook his head.

"I am so sorry." I nodded.

"Okay. Just don't let it happen again." He smiled.

"I promise. Can we be friends?" His smiled was nice, not creepy like usual. I have never seen this smile.

"We can try." His smile got bigger, and I found myself smiling too.

"thanks Bella. Can I have a hug?" He asked, opening his arms. I bit my lips. One won't hurt. Right?

I nodded and let him wrap his arms around me. It only lasted seconds but it wasn't creepy or weird. He let me get back into the classroom, to dismiss my students. I thought about my discovery so I was beet red when I walked in. The whole class irrupted in laughter when they noticed my face. I rolled my eyes and let them go early for lunch.

When the last bell rang, I was happy to leave and go home. I grabbed all my things and took them to the car, getting into the drivers seat. James got in the car next to mine and flashed me a smile as he reversed out the lot. I smiled back and followed after him.

I got home faster than usual, just wanting to be with my husband after a long day. I was glad to see he was home, Carlisle's car was in the driveway. I climbed out the Volvo and went up to the house, dumping my bag by the door.

"Honey, I'm home." I sang. I heard laughing from the front room and went there. Everyone was in there. Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat, holding hands, they looked so sweet together. Edward was on the settee with Emily on his lap. She was sleeping against his chest, clutching a teddy I have never seen before. It was bigger than her, but it was lovely.

"Where did that come from?" I found myself asking.

"I couldn't resist." Edward smiled. I chuckled and walked over to him, kissing his lips softly. When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his, looking into his dazzling green eyes.

"I love you." I blurted and blushed. He kissed my lips chastely again.

"I love you too." He smiled. I nodded, satisfied.

I sat next to him on the settee, slipping my shoes of and stretching my toes out. God those shoes hurt.

"Good day dear?" Esme asked. I nodded hesitantly. She noticed. "What happened?" She pressed.

"I flashed at my twelve year olds." Edward was trying to control his laughter and Esme and Carlisle looked shocked.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"My buttons on my shirt came undone and none of them told me. I had to hear it from James. " I rolled my eyes.

"James?" Edward asked, surprise.

"Yeah James." I bit my lips, looking down. "He apologised for everything and asked if he could be my friend." Everyone looked shocked. They had all heard about my dislike for James.

"I hope you told him where to go." Carlisle told me. I sighed.

"Not quiet." Esme tutted.

"You didn't say you would be his friend." She asked.

"I said we could try." They all shook their heads.

I groaned and got up. I can't do anything right anymore.

"I'm going to bed." I huffed and grabbed my bag, walking up stairs.

**Good? Bad? Can I have a review? Lol. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	6. Cuts and tears

**Sorry for the gap in the updates. Enjoy.**

_I groaned and got up. I can't do anything right anymore._

_"I'm going to bed." I huffed and grabbed my bag, walking up stairs._

**Cuts and tears.**

I slammed the door and fell onto the bed, huffing. Can't I be friends with who I like anymore? I love all of my family, but I can't help but be annoyed right now. I need support with this, and I know they won't give it.

I tried to blink back the tears, willing them to stay at bay. They didn't. a few ran down my cheeks, dripping onto the duvet under me. I sighed, fed up with everything. I know they are al confused, to be truthful, I am too.

One minute he's undressing me with his eyes, the next he wants to be my friends. I don't know what to do. But everyone deserves a chance. Right? I have been given many chance, so why I cant I give others the chance?

I was brought up to forgive. Forgiveness is always the best thing. I am in no way religious, but I do believe that, if there is a God, he will punish all for their sins. What did the bible say? '_Forgive seventy times seven'_. Basically always forgive.

I groaned, all this religious thought is giving me a head ache. Today has been mad and I just want to relax. I stood from the bed, grabbing my pyjamas and changing into them. I can't be bothered to shower right now, I'll have one in the morning.

I climbed under the duvet, willing my body to sleep. I could hear everyone moving downstairs. I could hear the rain pattering against the window. I can hear everything. It's like my body and my mind are finding reason for me not to sleep.

After half an hour of not sleeping I sighed and grabbed my Iphone. I signed into '_Facebook' _and noticed I have a new friends request. I clicked onto it and immediately saw James smiling face on the picture. His name written in bold next to it.

I smiled, he's trying. I clicked except with out thinking about it and went onto his profile. It wasn't anything different from anyone else's. People writing on his wall and lots of pictures of his family. I looked at a couple of him and nearly died laughing, he is such a poser.

I logged out, and went through my texts, doing anything to pass the time. When I was on my inbox, I clicked on one of he texts James sent me, saving his number. He is my friend now anyway.

When I had finished I turned my phone off, snuggling under the covers. Sleep took me easily, letting my mind wander and dreams take over my reality. When I dream, life seems better. Now worries, no problems.

Today is Saturday, which means I have no work. I woke with a smile, a warm body in my arms. I opened my eyes and saw my baby, awake in my arms, smiling back at me. Her little fingers were in my hair, playing with the strands and running it through her tiny fingers.

"Hi mamma."

"Hey baby." She smiled bigger and carried on playing with my hair.

We stayed in bed for a while, watching Saturday television. I looked around the room and noticed the most important thing was missing.

"Where's daddy?" She looked up at me, away from the television.

"Hopital." I chuckled at the word, but frowned at the meaning. Edward doesn't work weekends.

"Do you mean at the hospital darling." She nodded, smiling her toothy grin. I grabbed my phone, turned it back on and scrolled through to Edwards number. I pressed call and waited for him to answer. He did after here rings.

"Hello?" He asked, confused. He clearly didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"Oh, hey. Did you need something?" He asked. I frowned. What is up with him?

"No, I was just wondering if everything was okay. You weren't here when I woke up."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Carlisle needed an extra pair of hands so I said I would help."

"Oh okay. What time will you be home? I really want to see you." He sighed. I can just picture him running his hand through his hair.

"Not till later. I have to go now. I'll see you." I was about to reply when he hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear with shaky hands. He has never been like that with me. He didn't even tell me he loves me. We have never had a phone call where he hasn't told me he loves me.

"Don't cry mamma." Emily said, her finger coming up to wipe away a tear. I tried to smile down at her, to tell her everything is okay, but I couldn't. He has never, ever been that short with me. Is this all because of James? Does Edward hate me now?

It hurt so much to think that he hates me. I love him so much. I would give him everything I could, I gave him a child and I gave him my vows. He is my soul mate. I can't see my life with out him.

I sighed and went to put my phone down when it went off. Emily jumped at the sudden noise. I laughter at her expression, she soon joined in, laughing with me. I clicked on the message tab that had came up and smiled.

'_I love you. Always and Forever. E. X x x x x' _

Emily and I spent the whole day in the garden, playing in the rare sun that we have in Forks. She loved running around the grass, playing with the soft ball I had brought her. Her giggles bounced off the trees as she chased me around the garden.

I ran away from her as she chased me. I was about to let her catch me when a scream rang out in the garden. My blood ran cold as I turned and saw her. On her hands and knees, she sobbed, tears on her face. I ran as fast as I could to her, picking her off the floor.

I stood her up, looking her over in inspecting. My stomach churned as I looked at her knee. A deep gash dominated her whole knee, blood pouring out in crimson rivers, A chunk of glass sticking out. Emily looked down and gasped.

"Mamma." She wailed. I picked her up, being careful of her knee and ran into the house. Esme, who was standing in the kitchen, looked over, taking in our tear stained faces.

"Esme. Help me!" I begged, sitting Emily on the counter. She came over immediately, trying to stop the bleeding. I could feel a panic attack coming, but tried to hold it back. I need to help my daughter.

"We need to get her to the hospital." I said, my voice nearly hysterical. Esme nodded and grabbed her phone, ringing Carlisle.

We went out to the car and I sat Emily on my lap, trying to keep her calm. She was screaming, making my heart clench painfully. I begged Esme to drive faster, wanting my baby to be pain free. She sped up, speeding through traffic and going into the hospital car park.

I was out the car and running across the lot before Esme even parked. I could see Carlisle standing by the entrance, waiting for our arrival. When he spotted me, he ran over, meeting me in the middle.

He took Emily from my arm, taking he into the hospital and straight into a private room, not even letting the receptionist know what is going on. I ran after him, trying to keep up. Esme join me, holding my hand as we went into the room. She rubbed soothing circles on my palm, trying to calm my shock.

Carlisle laid her on a bed as she screamed, shouting my name. I dropped Esme's hand, going over to her. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and the ones running down to her ears.

"Speak to her, get her to calm down." Carlisle told me softly. I nodded, refusing to look at what he is doing to her.

"Hey, hey. Shh, baby. Mamma's here. Your okay." She sniffled, trying to look at what Carlisle is doing. I shook my head and framed her face with my hands, keeping it looking up and at me. "Don't look." She began to cry again, making the silent room noisy instantly.

I could see Carlisle getting out a syringe from the corner of my eye and I tried not to look at it. Emily doesn't need me fainting right now. Esme noticed my gaze and came over, helping me Cam Emily.

"When we get home, do you want to help nana bake cakies?" Esme asked Emily. Her gaze went to Esme and hr cries quietened to just sniffles.

"Yeah." She whispered quietly, hiccups taking her over. Esme smiled at her gently, brushing the sticky hair from her tear soaked cheeks.

Carlisle got to work as we spoke to her. I noticed Emily whimper as he put the needle in, numbing the area. She didn't cry which is good. I don't think I can handle anymore tears today. He removed the glass and cleaned the area before sticking it. She needed eight stitches in the end and he wrapped it up tightly.

When it was all done, me and Esme took her home. She was still sniffing as Esme drove so I sat in the back with her on my lap. She snuggled into me, her breath fanning across my neck. I rubbed her back, looking out into the green scenery as Esme drove silently.

Emily was exhausted, all the crying wearing her out. When we got home, I changed her into her pyjamas and took her into her bedroom. I tried to put her into her bed, but she wouldn't let go. A sigh left my lips.

Walking over to her rocking chair, I took a seat and rocked us back and fourth. She buried her face in my neck as I stroked her hair, trying to comfort us both. She soon fell asleep, but the sniffles didn't stop.

I let a few of my own tears fall, my poor baby. The whole day has been horrible for her. For all of us. I breathed in, loving the way she smells. I will never forget it, other than Edward, it's my favourite smell.

The front door slammed, and I could hear talking. Footsteps fell upon the stairs, before they came closer. The door swung open and Edward walked in, his face worried. He came over, looking at her clearly visible bandage.

When his eyes met mine, I looked away. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't of ran away from her, she wouldn't have fallen over. Or maybe, if we stayed in, she wouldn't have hurt herself.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Please talk to me." He begged, getting on his knees so he is my level.

"This is all my fault." I exploded, quietly. "If I hadn't taken her outside she wouldn't have fallen over. If I wasn't so careless with her, she wouldn't be how she is now. I hurt our daughter Edward. This is my fault." I cried, tears flowing freely.

He took Emily from my arms, taking her over to the bed. I let him hoist me up and take my hand, leading me from the room and into our own. He laid me to the bed and sat me on it, before sitting next to me and taking me into his arms.

I sobbed into him, clutching his shirt in my hands. He rocked us and rubbed my back.

"This is not your fault. Accidents happen"." He told me, over and over again. After a while, I gave up my protests and just nodded, letting him think I was agreeing.

Today's events just got to much and I found myself falling into a dreamless sleep, cradled in Edwards arms.

**Good? Bad? Questions?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	7. The lion and the lamb

**Enjoy.**

_"This is not your fault. Accidents happen"." He told me, over and over again. After a while, I gave up my protests and just nodded, letting him think I was agreeing._

_Today's events just got to much and I found myself falling into a dreamless sleep, cradled in Edwards arms._

**The lion and the lamb. **

It has been a week since Emily hurt her leg. She has managed to bang it at least once everyday, making her cy and me feel awful. She has to have the stitches removed today, so we are going to the hospital.

I strapped her into the car seat and climbed into the passenger seat. Edward started the car before taking my hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. I turned to smile at him before glancing back to Emily. Her eyes, trained on the window as we sped past the small town.

When we arrived at the hospital, Emily didn't want to get out the car. Even after we told her grandpa Carlisle would be there, she made up her mind, she is not leaving the car. I tried to pull her out, but she kicked up a fuss and made everyone look our way. Of course, I blushed and made Edward try.

When she decided it would be better for her to get out, she took my hand and walked next to me and Edward. He chuckled at her complete one-eighty, and I couldn't help the smile either. She is truly something.

We signed in and went to find Carlisle in his office. He smiled when we cam in and walked over, taking Emily's hand. She skipped along side him as he took her over to the bed and sat her on it.

"Grandpa. We drove in car." She told him proudly as I sat next to her, Edward on her other side. Carlisle picked up a silver tray he had hidden under the bed and began to take the stitches out. I looked away, not wanting to watch.

"Did you. Was it fun?" She nodded vigorously.

"Dada d'ove an' mama 'eld 'is 'and." Her talk was broke, but he could make it out. She smiled.

"Did they. What did you do?" He asked.

"I 'ook out window." She beamed at him. He carried on talking to her as he did his job. I don't think she realised he was doing it as she didn't make any noise of protest.

He finished quickly as Emily babbled away. I looked over to Edward to find him watching me. He smiled his crooked smile and I blushed before smiling back. Only he can have this effect on me. When Carlisle stood, Emily looked at her knee confused, before looking up at me

"They gone mama." She said, pointing to her knee. My eyes left Edward and I looked at her. Her dazzling green eyes looked up at me, as I stared back.

"I know baby. You were a very brave girl." I kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you." I whispered. She smiled and blushed a little.

Carlisle came over to us, something behind his back.

"I have something for a certain brave little girl. Who could it be?" He asked, his voice playful. Emily's hand shot in the air, waving about.

"Me. I brave. Me, grandpa." He pretended not to notice her and looked around the room.

"Hmm." He pretended to stroke his beard, one he doesn't have. "Who could it be?" Emily's hand dropped and she huffed.

"Is it mama?" He asked her, looking down to her. She shook her head, pointing to herself.

"Me!" She cried. He smiled and nodded.

"It sure is angel. You were so brave." She smiled proudly and gasped as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. In the centre of his palm was a tiny _Barbie _sticker. She took it from him and placed it on her top before beaming at him and jumping into his arms. "Fank you so much grandpa." He patted her back, and stood, taking him over to his desk.

I breathed a breath of relief. Thank God she didn't cry, I don't think I could handle it. Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"She is so brave, like her mother." He whispered. I shook my head in protest.

"No, just like her daddy." He put his hand under my chin, making me look up at him.

"You are the bravest person I know." His eyes only told the truth as the stared into mine. I couldn't help myself. I closed the distance, pressing my lips to his. They moved together perfectly, like they always do.

"Eww!" Emily chuckled. I groaned and pulled away, looking over to her. Ever since Emily has been able to talk, Emmett taught her to say 'Eww' every time we kiss, or anyone for that matter. She ran over to us and I ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

I looked to Carlisle, he was watching her and Edward talk with such pride. It made me smile. He delivered this little girl, and to watch her grow up must be amazing. He caught me looking and smiled, making me blush and look down, embarrassed I was caught staring.

By the time me and Edward got Emily home, she had about another four teddies. Edward decided she needed something for being so brave, and three teddies wouldn't be enough. She settled with two bears, a lion and a lamb.

She sat at my feet in the living room, Edward stretched out in front of her, lion in his hand as she talked to it with her teddies. It was cute watching and I grabbed my phone, taking a few pictures. They both looked up and smiled Edward's crooked grin when they saw the flash. The picture turned out perfect and I set it as my wallpaper instantly. The two most important people in one picture.

Esme soon joined me, smiling and sitting on the seat next to me. She passed me a glass of water and I smiled in thanks, taking a sip.

"So cute." She whispered, gesturing to Edward and Emily. I nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied. Edward rolled his eyes at us, but carried on playing with her toys.

"Care to join?" He asked, holding up the tiny white lamb. I shook my head but took the teddy anyway, inspecting the fluffy object. I tipped it and it 'Baa'ed making me jump. Even Emily laughed at me.

I pouted and blushed, making her laugh harder. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it, opening the text.

'_Good weekend? James x.' _

I sighed, not wanting to talk to him, but not wanting to seem rude. I clicked reply.

'_Yeah, thanks? Yours? B.' _

I sent it and locked my phone again, waiting for his reply. It came almost instantly.

'_Great thanks. See you tomorrow! J x.'_

I put the phone away, not replying. There's no need, he has said what he needed to.

Soon, Emily had to go to bed. She settled into her own bed and cuddled the lion and lamb close to her tiny body. Her snores soon filled the room and I walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me.

When I shut the door, I went to my bedroom and found Edward on the bed. His plaid pyjama bottoms showing off his long legs and his white top clings to his muscles. His hair is a perfect mess and his reading glasses are propped on his nose.

I leaned against the door, watching him read. I looked at the book and noticed it's one of mine. He didn't even notice me ad he read the pages, carefully observing the words. Watching him read is so sexy.

When he did finally notice me, he smiled and crook his finger at me, wanting me to join him. I willingly obliged, losing my jacket on the way. I feel onto the bed and let him capture my lips with his.

Our kiss, sweet and gentle, showing all the love we share together. When I pulled away, he kissed down my neck, making my eyes flutter close. He soon stopped, giving me one last chaste kiss before he took his glasses off and put the book on the table.

"She was so brave today." He sighed as I stood, stripping down and putting my pyjamas on.

"She's not a baby any more." I sat next to him. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. I willingly went, letting his smell take over my senses.

"I know. I want another one." He whispered. I chuckled.

"Not quite yet. Maybe soon though." He nodded, pulling me closer.

We settled into the bed, holding each other and stealing small kisses. Being here with Edward, I have never felt so loved. My life is truly complete. I love everything about it. My friends, family, everything.

When I woke, Edward was doing up his blue tie. Well he was trying to. I stifled a laugh and got on my knees, crawling across the bed to him. I did his tie and he kissed my nose.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Hi." My voice was thick with sleep.

"Emily's awake, she's eating with Esme."

"Okay. I better get up. Work calls." I sighed, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom. After I was finished, I went downstairs, kissing Emily's forehead and grabbing some toast.

"Good morning." I sang, sitting on one of the chairs. "Sleep well?" Esme asked. I nodded.

We fell silent as I ate, watching Emily attempt to feed herself. I giggled, she is so cute. Esme took over for me when I had to leave. Emily decided I was aloud to leave today and kicked up a fuss, making me feel bad.

I got into the car, speeding out the driveway. The drive to school was the same as always, wet and slow. Traffic's low, making the trip boring, as it always is. When I pulled into the driveway, most teacher's cars were here.

I got to my class room and settled in. putting my phone on silent and grabbing a coffee. I looked to the clock, eight-fifteen. School doesn't start for another half hour, so I have nothing to do. I grabbed my phone again, loading up a game and getting myself comfortable.

"Hello?" I snapped away from the game, flushing, and look to the door. James stood there, a amused look on his face. The way his eyes looked at me though, made me uncomfortable. He came in, shaking his head with a grin on his lips.

When he came over to me, I tried to move, but his legs were in the way. I was going to ask him to move when he did something I didn't expect.

**Good? Bad? Questions? Sorry it's short. **

**I just watched Eclipse! OMG It's amazing! How many of you have watched it? Did you like it?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**I am going to Ireland!**

**As you can see, I am going to Ireland to stay with my grandparents. They DO have internet, but I don't know if I will be able to update, but I will be able to see any reviews or messages you all leave me! : (. I'm going for five weeks, so I will update when and if I can. I am so sorry! I will try and update again before I leave in three days, but if I can't, I am sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, if you did.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	9. Can we?

**I am so sorry about the delay, but as you know I am on holiday! I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes as the computer I am using doesn't have spell check. I am not sure when I can update next, so it may be a while. If any of you are reading my other stories: '**_**Tell me, you love me**_**.' Or '**_**Unloved **_**'. I won't be updating them today, but I will try to in the next week or so. Enjoy!**

_"Hello?" I snapped away from the game, flushing, and look to the door. James stood there, an amused look on his face. The way his eyes looked at me though, made me uncomfortable. He came in, shaking his head with a grin on his lips._

_When he came over to me, I tried to move, but his legs were in the way. I was going to ask him to move when he did something I didn't expect._

**Can we?**

He grabbed my phone, looking at the wall paper. He hummed to himself, looking at the picture of my daughter and husband playing with her new teddies. His eye brows burrowed as he looked closely at Edward, then to Emily.

"Is this the family?" He asked, not looking from the picture.

"Yeah, it is. Can I have my phone back please?" I asked, holding my hand out. He nodded and with one last look, put the phone into my awaiting palm.

"She sure is a beauty." He indicated to the phone as I put it in my bag. I smiled proudly.

"I know. She looks like her dad." I sighed in content thinking about my small, but perfect, family.

"No, she's all you Bella. You're gorgeous." He told me matter of fact. I being me blushed a deep red making him chuckle.

He left shortly after, having to go and set up his classroom for the start of the day. I did to, getting every thing prepared for all my classes. I sat down just as the bell signalled the beginning of first period. I huffed as I got up again, greeting my students at the door.

The day went quickly; classes were fun making it so much faster. I was confused at the end of the day when I was called into the principles office, the same one that was my principle not long ago.

"Take a seat, Mrs Cullen." He insisted. I nodded and took the one he indicated. I sat, playing with my fingers as he shuffled through some papers. After a while, he gave up what he was looking for and pushed the pile to the side, leaning forwards with his hands clasped together on the desk.

He gaze penetrated me as I shifted uncomfortably. I looked around the room, anywhere but him. I noticed that he is a family man; lots of pictures of him with young children lined the walls. Him and his wife in the middle, her in a white gown and him in a tux. The picture looks old. Smaller picture frames with, what I assume is all of his children; surround the main picture, giving it an artistic feel.

I have been in this office many times, but I haven't really looked around like I am now. I'm not trying to be nosey, just observing the room, like I would any other. He cleared his throat and my head snapped back in his direction, a blush covering my neck and working up to my cheeks.

"I would like to have a little chat with you, if you don't mind." He started. I nodded, slightly confused.

"Of course, sir. May I ask what about?"

"I have had several parents phone me about a lesson you had, not long ago. Many of the young boys in one of your class have been talking about a lesson they shared with you." He paused. I nodded for him to go on. "They have also been sharing pictures around them selves, of you, with your top undone."

The blush on my face left as I paled. They took pictures? I could feel tears of embarrassment build in my eyes as I hung my head. Why didn't I see the phones? Surely I would have if they were taking pictures.

The tears fell as I realised what this means. I could lose my job because of this. How could I have not realised? I am so stupid! I wiped my eyes and timidly looked back up to him.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even realise my shirt was undone until James, I mean, Mr Thompson told me. I understand if I have to leave. I am so sorry." What will I do now?

"Mrs Cullen, please calm down." He begged. I nodded, trying to clam myself and stop the tears. After a while, they stopped and I felt able to talk again.

"I'm sorry; it's just this job mean so much to me. I have always wanted to teach and when I found this job, I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I shook my head and stood up, heading for the door.

"Mrs Cullen, please wait." I sighed, my hand on the door handle, before turning back to him. I didn't go any closer to him though, just waiting by the door.

"Just Bella, Sir." He nodded and gestured to the seat again. I sat silently, waiting for him to actually say the words 'You're fired'.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"There is no problem Mrs, Bella." I smiled when he corrected himself. "I just wanted to talk to you about it, and sort the whole situation out, not fire you." I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"Really. The only reason I asked you here was to talk this through. I know you wouldn't purposely flash a classroom of students, I just wanted to clear things up." I nodded. "So could you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I didn't even realise it was undone until Mr Thompson came into the classroom and told me it was. The class were talking and laughing but they didn't tell me what about. I am sorry." He smiled and patted my hand.

"That will be all thanks Bella. I expect to see you tomorrow, bright and early." I smiled and nodded. Grabbing my bag, I left. As I left the school I smiled. I assumed the worst of a situation, but I turned out fine in the end.

~I.N.Y~

"Our little girl is two tomorrow." Edward whispered in my ear as we lay in bed. Neither of us has worked today, so we are spending it with the family. Rose and the twins, along with Emmett, Jasper and Alice will be here, celebrating Emily's birthday weekend.

"I know. I can remember." I giggled. I could feel his crooked smile as he kissed my shoulder, holding me closer to him. We spent a while just lying together and enjoying the sun as it rose and shone through the slightly open curtains.

When I told Edward about the whole conversation with the principle, he laughed and said I was so sweet sometimes, which confused the hell out of me. I haven't really seen James either. I know he is in the school, but he doesn't speak to me much. I don't mind, but I can't help but feel I have done something wrong.

"It's my birfday yesday!" Emily exclaimed running into the room. I laughed along with Edward. She climbed onto the bed and got between us, settling down under the covers.

"No baby." I chuckled, rubbing my nose against hers. "It's your birthday tomorrow. Are you excited?" She nodded. I smiled over her shoulder to Edward, who was watching us with pride written all over his face. I smiled, making him smile his crooked grin back.

Emily soon decided we had to get up, she even pouted. Looking at her sometimes, I can see Alice in her, but then again, she is her aunt. We got up and I walked downstairs with my hand in Edwards. Emily skipped in front of us, singing away to some un-known tune.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled when I saw both Alice and Rose there with Esme. I walked behind Rose and hugged her from behind, watching as she cooed to a four week old Kelly.

"Hey Bells." Rose smiled. I smiled back, looking at Kelly as she watched me with wide eyes. I made faces at her over Rose's shoulder. Alice and Esme laughed at me, but I don't mind. They do it too. "The buys have Connor if you want him." Rose told me. I nodded before going over to Alice.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and squeezed tightly. I squeezed her back before going to Esme, hugging her too. She kept her arm around my waist as I stood next to her, talking to everyone.

Rose placed Kelly into my arms and I looked down at her. I can still remember what it was like to hold Emily when she was Kelly's age. Of course, Emily was a lot smaller, due to being premature, but there really isn't much difference.

Edward strolled into the kitchen, holding Connor to his body. His eyes met mine and he smiled, coming over. I kissed his lips chastely before he stood on my other side. I kept my eyes on Kelly's small features when I felt Edward breath brush across my neck.

"I want another one, or two." He whispered. I blushed, but didn't look from the baby. He kissed my neck softly.

"I know you do. You told me the other day." I said out loud, making everyone look at me. They gave me questioning glances but I just shook my head.

"I know, just thought I should remind you." He shrugged. We swapped babies and I looked down to Conner. He still looks like a baby, but he is growing quickly. He looks more and more like Emmett every time I see him but with blonde hair instead of brown, whereas Kelly is taking on a completely different look. Her blonde hair is darkening, going to a chocolate brown. Her blue eyes are darkening, going to a hazel. She still has Rose's nose, cheek bones and lips, but those are the differences.

Emily padded into the room, followed by Jasper and Emmett. When Jasper saw me, he came over, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I blushed, making the whole room burst out in laughter. Emmett however, came over, kissing both cheeks before hugging me, being careful of his son in my arms.

"Good morning, Belly. How are you today?" I smiled, only Emmett.

"I'm good thanks Emmy, how are you?" Emily giggled at our banter, as she always does. Emmett barged his way between Esme and me, standing between us and slinging his arms around our shoulders. I leaned into him and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

This is what I love about my family. We are all so close; we can do this and not think anything of it. Edward knows I only love him, as I know Rose is the only one for Emmett. No jealously, no worries.

"Edward?" I asked, making him look over to me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded, knowing he will catch on. He did and the smile on his face told me he's happy. Leaning over he captured my lips with his, giving me a kiss filled with love and devotion.

When we pulled away from each other, everyone was looking at us like we are loonies.

"Shall we tell them?" I asked Edward, looking at all the faces in the room. Edward was doing the same.

"I don't know. Do you think we should?" He asked, knowing it will annoy Emmett.

"Just tell us!" Emmett exploded, waking up baby Kelly. She began to cry and Rose slapped the back of his head before coming over and taking her from Edward. Once his arms were free, he came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You tell them." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, looking at Esme. I want her reaction first. If she doesn't look to happy, I know this will be a bad idea.

"We're going to try for another baby." I smiled. The room fell silent as I waited for their reactions.

**Good? Bad? Questions? **

**As I said at the top, I don't know when I will be able to update next. Hopefully in the next week or so, but no promises. **

**Thanks for reading, I know I am a crappy writer with the updates and everything, but I do try my hardest with my writing and I do take it very seriously. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	10. New baby?

**The characters are very OCC in this chapter, but it will all get better, promise. Enjoy!**

_"You tell them." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, looking at Esme. I want her reaction first. If she doesn't look to happy, I know this will be a bad idea._

_"We're going to try for another baby." I smiled. The room fell silent as I waited for their reactions._

**New baby?**

The room was deathly silent as I stared at Esme. Her reaction will mean the most and I need to see it first. Her eyes stared back at me, a look of shock on her face. I was about to tell Edward that this was a bad idea when Esme smiled. This time I was shocked. She smiled?

"That's amazing," she beamed, coming over and hugging me, being careful of baby Connor sleeping in my arms.

"It is?" I found myself asking after she pulled away and hugged her son.

"Of course it is, silly. Another baby! How exciting." Esme suddenly reminded me of Alice because of the way she said that.

Everyone nodded in agreement, all but my big brother figure. He was standing in the corner, arms folded and glaring at Edward. Taking Connor with me, I went over to Emmett. He removed his eyes from Edward and followed my movements. I didn't say anything, just stood next to him. I soon felt his arm wrap around me, pulling me closer.

"Are you happy for me, Em?" I asked. He sighed, blowing out a long breath.

"I don't know Bells. Why so sudden?" He looked down at me and I looked at Connor, avoiding his gaze.

"Edward wasn't there for Emily's pregnancy. He deserves to be a father, the whole way." I tried to explain. I do want another baby, but I agree with Emmett. This is too sudden. Emily is only two and I am still new to my job. If I take maternity leave, I may lose it.

What if Emily doesn't think we love her anymore because we will have a new baby in the house? She may get jealous and hate the new baby. What if Emily wants to be an only child? What if she will resent me for having another baby when she is older?

Emmett noticed the worry on my face and squeezed my shoulder. I smiled before passing Connor to him. I left the room, leaving behind the excited talking and going up to my room. I fell onto the bed and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

I can't help but think that I'm not ready for another baby. Emily is a handful without a new addition on top of that. I know I need to do this, because I didn't let Edward be apart of my pregnancy with Emily. I always have and always will be ashamed of myself for doing that.

But if I was to have told Edward, he would have told the rest of the Cullen's and I would have been harassed all the time, just like Rosalie was. She would always moan to me about how Alice would ring, or how Esme would fuss over her, or how Carlisle would talk medical to her all the time.

"Mama!" Emily yelled from downstairs. Hearing her voice brought a smile to my face. My angel is all I need, but Edward wants more. If I was to say no, I would feel terrible. If I say yes, I can't help but feel like it is too soon after Emily. My body isn't as flexible as it was before – I won't be able to bounce back.

"Mama, Where you?" Emily yelled. I chuckled and got off the bed. Going downstairs, I saw my little girl sitting by the gate at the bottom of the stairs. I opened it and scooped her up into my arms. She giggled as I swung her around and threw her in the air. I caught her and cradled her to my chest. She squirmed, trying to get down but I tickled her which made her laugh some more.

"Hey baby," I cooed. She smiled her toothy grin at me, making my heart swell. I carried her into the kitchen where everyone still was talking. Edward looked up and beamed at me as I entered. The way he looked at me was like he had just won a prize. Like I was what he had just won. I smiled back, trying to look convincing for his sake.

He patted Emmett – who he had just been talking to – on the back and came over. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and another one on my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. I nodded.

"Love you too," I replied. He took Emily and placed her on the floor, following her as she walked into the living room. Everyone else followed, leaving me and Esme alone in the kitchen. She fluttered about, doing anything that she saw needed doing and humming to herself. It was a very motherly thing to do, but it suited Esme perfectly. She is the epitome of a housewife and mother but that's what makes her, her.

I helped her tidy the kitchen, eventually moving into the rest of the house. She sped through it all and offered me a kissed cheek when we had finished. I joined everyone else in the living room after the house was clean. Rosalie was asleep, her head resting against Emmett's shoulder with baby Kelly in her arms. Jasper and Alice were both cooing over Connor while Edward sat on the love seat, Emily playing with his bronze locks.

I took the empty seat in the corner of the room, watching the scene play out. Nobody has noticed me yet – thank heavens – so I just sat silently. Alice looked up after a minute and caught my eyes. She smiled before looking back to Jasper and kissing him gently.

"We're all growing up," she declared after they pulled away from each other. Rose opened one eye and glared at Alice for waking her up.

"No shi..." She trailed off, eyeing Emily on Edwards lap. "Duh," she corrected, rolling her eyes. A giggle escaped my lips, making everyone look my way.

"Oh, hi Bells," Emmett said. I smiled back. Edward called my name and I looked over at him. He patted the empty space next to him, indicating that he wanted me to sit there. I inwardly sighed and walked over, plonking down on the comfortable love seat. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"My girls," he breathed, hugging both Emily and I tightly. I smiled and breathed in his scent. I would never get tired of it.

"Mama not girl," Emily informed him, rolling her tiny emerald eyes.

"What is she then?" He asks, fighting back a grin.

"Wem-man," She nods, as if telling us the reason for life. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Is that so?" I ask. She nods once, a confidant look on her face. I smiled and grabbed her, pulling her onto my lap. I tickled her sides while Edward tickled her feet. Soon she had tears running down her flushed face, filling the room with her adorable laughter.

We stop tickling her and she pouts before climbing off my lap and running into the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow at her retreating form as she runs but I don't say anything, knowing Esme is in the kitchen.

"We should head off," Emmett tells us, breaking the silence. Rosalie grunts in acknowledgement before snuggling into him more. I smiled at the sight. They are just so perfect for each other. Emmett takes Kelly from Rose's arms, placing her into the carry car-seat. Alice does Connor as Emmett picked Rose up, carrying her to the car.

He comes back in and picks up Conner while I follow along with Kelly. He straps both of them into the back of the car and turns to me, pulling me into his arms. I sniff quietly and hug him back.

"If you don't want to do it, tell him. This is a big decision; don't hate yourself for making it," he breaths into my hair. Hearing this makes my eyes fill with tears. You know something is important when Emmett acts smart. He kisses my forehead before pulling away and getting into the car. I wave as he pulls out of the driveway and drives down the road.

I stayed outside for a while after that, thinking and wiping away the falling tears. Emmett is right. This is a big – no, huge decision. I will have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life.

**The next day. **

I rolled over and stared at the Greek God lying in bed next to me. His tousled bronze hair was messed up from sleeping. His eyes shielded by his eye lids and his mouth slightly open. One arm is trapped underneath me and the other is laid across his toned stomach.

I smiled to myself as I traced the planes of his stomach with the tip of my index finger. He shivered and batted my hand away. I giggled and moved it out the way so he didn't hit it. When he put his hand back down I carried on with my tracing. I soon got to his pecks, tracing the indents from the muscles.

I looked up at his beautiful face to find him staring down at me. I blushed at being caught but didn't remove my hand from his chest – over his heart. I could feel it beating as I laid my palm flat on his warm skin. The pounding was like a drum, vibrating against my soft palm.

"Morning," he mumbled, rolling over and pulling me to him. I gladly went, letting him wrap me in his embrace.

"Good morning," I sang back.

"Definitely," he smirked and rolled me onto my back. He hovered over me, placing kisses all over my neck. I moaned and tossed my head back, exposing my neck to him. He bit down hard, making me whimper before he came up and found my lips with his. I knew the bite would leave a mark, but I couldn't find it in myself to care at this moment in time.

"So, I was thinking," he started, resting his forehead against mine. I nodded, silently telling him to continue. "We could start the baby making as soon as possible," I frowned.

"How soon?" I found myself asking. He smirked, and I bit my lips at how sexy he really is.

"Now," he growled, capturing my lips with his. He kissed me with passion that I didn't return. He noticed and pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "What?" He asked. I sighed and climbed out from under him, then walked over to my dresser. I pulled out some clean clothes and pulled them on silently. "Bella?" He asked again.

I heard his movements as he came over, holding me from behind. He kissed along my neck, making me smile slightly. I truly do love my husband.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he begged. I groaned.

"I don't want another baby." I hid my face in my hands, not wanting to see his hurt look. He pulled my hands away, coming to stand in front of me.

"But you told me you did." He didn't sound angry or hurt, just confused. I groaned again.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." I admitted. I let my eyes meet his emerald green orbs. They were filled with an emotion I had never seen in his eyes before. Anger. I took a step back from him but he followed me, grabbing my wrist to keep me in place. I whimpered as he squeezed.

"You lied to me," he growled. I was about to defend myself when he cut me off. "You lied," he yelled, grabbing the lamp from my dresser and throwing it at the wall. It hit with a bang and fell to the floor, smashing into a million tiny pieces. "You said you didn't want to hurt me, well guess what? You have!" He screamed in my face. I felt the tears in my eyes fall at his words.

I could hear crying from down the hall and I knew who it was instantly. Emily. I pulled my hand out of Edward grip and moved to the door. Before I got too far away, he gripped my arm. I stopped walking and turned, glaring at him.

"Let me go," I said in a calm voice. He didn't, tightening his grip to prove his point. "I said let me go!" I yelled, struggling against him. "My baby needs me." I spat. He let go of me like I had burned him. I fell to the floor, landing with a thud against the hard wooden flooring. I got to my feet again and left, not looking back at Edward.

Emily was stood in her cot, red faced and tears everywhere. When she saw me she sniffed and held her arms up, wanting a cuddle. I picked her up and held her to me, my back to the door.

"Mama!" She wailed, grabbing fists full of my hair and crying into it. I tried to soothe her and it worked eventually. When she stopped crying, she was silent, sniffing against my shoulder every now and again.

"Happy birthday angel," I whispered in her ear. She pulled back and smiled really big at me. I turned towards the door and gasped. Edward stood there, glaring at me. His arms crossed tightly over his chest as I walked towards the door, towards him.

"Excuse me," I asked quietly. He didn't move. I sighed and asked again. When he didn't move I barged past him, holding Emily to me tightly. He followed me and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"Give her to me," he said. I shook my head, knowing he wasn't in any state to hold a baby right now. "I said now!" He yelled. I heard a door open from down the hall and pulled Emily closer.

"Go see nana," I whispered, putting her on the floor. She ran to Esme while I stayed, looking at Edward. He was glaring daggers at me. I knew I should have kept quiet. I had to ruin this for him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, my voice a whisper.

"It's not enough," he spat. I nodded and walked past him into our bedroom. Of course, he followed shutting the door behind him.

"Can we please save this till tomorrow? It's Emily's birthday." He shook his head 'no'.

"I want you to leave," he told me, looking at the floor. More tears sprang to my eyes.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked in disbelief. He shrugged. I know I can't stay – this is his mother's house. If I go to her I know she will take his side. After all he is her son. I grabbed my purse and Emily's changing bag.

"Emily can stay, until you find somewhere to live," he mumbled. My chest started to ache, a pain running through my heart. I nodded and put her bag down, silently leaving the room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme sat next to the island, feeding Emily her breakfast. I kissed Emily's head and silently put her present next to Esme.

I didn't say goodbye, knowing it would be too hard even if I would only be gone for a few hours. I know Edward will get over this and call me, begging me to come back. He always does when we argue.

I left the house, tears streaming down my cheeks. I have nowhere to go and no-one to talk to. The Cullen mansion has always been my home. Since my parents died and I sold their house, that has been my home.

Suddenly an idea came to me and I walked down the street. I came to the house I was looking for and knocked. I only had to wait for a few seconds before the door opened. I wiped my eyes before looking up.

"Bella?" The person asked. I nodded.

"Can I come in?" I asked, my voice thick with unshed tears. They nodded and moved out the way, allowing me to enter.

**So, where do you think she is? The person to guess right will be mentioned in my next chapter : )What do you think of angry-ward? Sorry about the wait, but this is a very long chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	11. New baby? EPOV

**Well done: candicedora, Karalina Jones, MeIsEpic19, whitegurl2013 and Chloe McMurray for guessing right. If you didn't guess right, you will find out very soon. Some of you are confused as to why Edward reacted the way he did. So, I have decided to do this chapter in his POV. Enjoy! **

_Suddenly an idea came to me and I walked down the street. I came to the house I was looking for and knocked. I only had to wait for a few seconds before the door opened. I wiped my eyes before looking up. "Bella?" The person asked. I nodded. "Can I come in?" I asked my voice thick with unshed tears. They nodded and moved out the way, allowing me to enter._

**New baby? EPOV**

I couldn't help but stare angrily at Bella's retreating figure. She lied to me. I sat on the bed after I heard her steps on the stairs and let out a frustrated groan. The door slammed downstairs and Emily's cry echoed through the empty house.

I couldn't help the confusion that swept through my mind. Bella told me she wanted another baby, she said that we could. If she didn't want one, why would she tell me she did?

If she was having second thoughts, she could have told me before I told my whole family. Esme and the girls are now excited about the thought of a new baby to spoil. I was excited about being involved in at least one of my child's pregnancies. I missed out on Emily's but that wasn't exactly my fault.

I could hear her cries in the kitchen and my mother running around, trying to calm her down. I know I should be down there, helping her out, but I don't want to snap at Emily or Esme. I know I have no right to be this mad, but Bella has just frustrated me so much today.

I mean, we promised in our wedding vows to never lie to each other. She broke that promise – how many others has she broken already? It's like we're hardly married anymore. I fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I love my wife with all my heart, but she lied.

The door swung open, making me jump. I shot up, looking at my mother stood in the doorway. She was glaring at me and her stance screamed angry. I was about to ask her to leave when she started talking – well, yelling.

"What the hell is going on with you and Bella today? She just ran out of the house crying. She didn't even say goodbye to her daughter. Your daughter, may I remind you, is the birthday girl!" She walked over, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I groaned again. Esme is supposed to be on my side, since I'm her son.

"She lied to me." I folded my arms over my chest and pouted, but I stopped after a few seconds. I probably looked like a sulking toddler being told off for eating too many cookies.

"What about?" Esme asked, her voice softer.

"She doesn't want another baby," I sighed. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. She sat on the bed next to me, rubbing my back in a motherly way. I leaned into her and let her comfort me. Not that I deserve it, considering the fact that I have just kicked my wife out. A few tears fell as I thought about how I reacted today.

"Oh Edward," my mother gushed, pulling me to her and holding me tightly. She rocked me back and forth as my tears fell. How could I have been so horrible to her?

"I need to find her," I finally said, pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"She'll be back. I know Bella." She rubs my arm, still holding me close.

"Should I wait here then?" I ask. Esme nods, wiping away her own tears. She has always told me that she hates to see us all upset; it sets her off as well. She went downstairs, muttering something about making a cake for Emily. I jumped into the shower, washing away all the anger before I go downstairs.

Alice and Jasper were playing with Emily in the living room and I could hear Esme humming away in the kitchen. I decided to go to Emily first, smiling as I walked towards her. She looked up at me before running over to Alice and hiding behind her leg. I frowned, as did Alice.

"What's up baby?" Alice cooed, picking her up. She hid her face in Alice's shoulder, peeking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Dada mad," Emily whispered, but I heard her loud and clear.

"What do you mean?" Alice whispered back. Emily glanced at me before looking at Alice full on.

"He shouts at mama. She cries and run 'way," she told her. Alice looked at me, confusion written all over her face. I sighed and sat on the chair. I put my face in my hands, feeling awful. How could I have shouted at Bella in front of our daughter? The way I acted this morning, I'm not surprised Bella doesn't want another baby with me. I'm a horrible person.

"Edward?" Alice asks. I groan and look up at her, begging her with my eyes to understand.

"Bella and I had an argument today," I paused. "And I asked her to leave."

"Edward!" Alice gasped, holding Emily close. "How could you? What was the argument about?" She passed Emily to Jasper and he took her into the kitchen.

"She doesn't want another baby." Alice shakes her head, taking the seat nearest to me.

"But she said she did." Alice looks as confused as I feel as she watches my every move.

"I know she did, that's why I exploded. I don't even know what snapped in me or why I reacted the way I did. I shouted and told her to leave..." I trailed off, thinking of my stupid reactions today. Alice stood up, grabbing her purse and pulling her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. She put up her finger silencing me as she put her phone to her ear. She hummed as she waited for the other person to pick. When they answered her face fell. I could hear talking on the other end and Alice's eyes widened.

"Bella?" She asked timidly, tears building in her eyes. I could feel the panic build up, almost choking me. It felt like I was drowning in anxiety.

"Alice, what's happening?" I asked. I was at her side in seconds. More tears began to fall from her eyes as she dropped the phone. She fell seconds after it, crumpling on to the floor. I tried to catch her, but she fell too fast.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. She lay on the floor, sobbing into the carpet. She looks so vulnerable; it breaks my heart. I pick her up and cradle her to my chest, worried about both her and Bella.

Alice clings to my shirt, crying into my neck. I call for Jasper and he soon comes running in, taking Alice from me. He glares at me as he tries to soothe her, like I am responsible for making her cry.

"What did you do?" He growled, rubbing Alice's back and hair, trying his hardest to make her tears stop.

"I didn't do anything!" I defend myself. His glare turned icy as he gestured to Alice, who was still sobbing hard into Jasper's shoulder.

"Then why is she crying?" He yelled. I could hear Esme drop something before she ran in, taking in the scene in front of her and gasping. Alice got off the floor and ran to Esme. Esme took her in her arms and held her, looking between me and Jasper for any answers.

"Well?" Esme asks, still looking between the two of us.

"She was on the phone to Bella, then burst out in tears. I don't know!" I yelled my worry and fear taking over my other senses and thoughts.

"James," Alice gasped out. We all snapped our heads in her direction at the same time. It was almost comical.

"What about James honey?" Esme asks, sitting both of them on the love seat. Alice tries to calm her tears before looking directly at me.

"She's with James. I could hear screaming. She needs help." That was all I needed to know. I grabbed my jacket and keys as I was walking towards the garage. Jasper was close behind me, jumping into the passenger seat. My hands shook as I tried to ram the keys into the ignition, but I kept missing.

"Get out. I drive." Jasper has the door open and is waiting by my side before I even had a chance to respond. I get out and run to the shotgun seat. I don't even bother with my seat belt as Jasper speeds out the drive and towards James' house.

This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't kicked her out she would be at home right now, opening presents with Emily and helping Esme in the kitchen. She would smile shyly at me over the table as we all sit down for lunch, secretly playing footsies with me while everyone else ate. She would be snuggled up on the settee with me, admiring her ring like she always does. She would be at home with our family.

Neither I nor Jasper spoke during the whole journey – we just sat in silence. I watched the trees blur past us at a stupid speed, but I couldn't find it in myself to ask Jasper to slow down. I wanted him to drive faster. The faster he drives, the quicker I get to my wife; get her away from that psychopath. I need her to be okay so I can apologise. If she doesn't forgive me, I won't blame her. I don't deserve it. I just need her home to celebrate our daughter's birthday as a family.

**EsPOV**

I couldn't help but worry as I sat with Emily and Alice on the settee. Even Emily could sense something was up. She just sat silently, staring at what ever cartoon was currently playing on the television. She still hadn't opened any presents, waiting for Rose and Emmett to arrive with the twins. Of course, she was also waiting for Edward, Jasper and Bella to return. I could see her excitement about her birthday diminishing already, and it breaks my heart. She should be excited and enjoying her birthday with everyone she loves around her, but today half of her family is missing.

The door burst open and I shot up, going to see who it was. Part of me hoped it was Edward and Jasper, bringing back a happy and smiling Bella. It's not. Emmett stood there, arms full of gifts while Rose trailed behind with the twins in the pram. I tried to smile as Emmett came in with a big grin and kissed my cheek.

"Hey mum," Emmett boomed. Even though he isn't my son, he took to calling me mum when Bella first had Emily. I guess the whole group got closer and stronger, so there was no more shyness. Carlisle and I got pulled into that. Rose rolled her eyes before coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Hello Esme. How are you?" Rose smiled. She is such a pretty girl.

"Hello dear. I'm fine thanks. How are you and the twins?" I asked, trying to keep the day as normal as possible.

"I'm good thanks. The twins slept well, thank heavens, so I did get some sleep." I smiled and gestured her through to the other room. We all settled down in the living room when Emmett turned to Emily, trying to get her to open her presents.

"No, with Mama and Dada." She told him, huffing. I couldn't help but chuckle. She really is growing up far too fast.

"Speaking of Mama and Dada, where are they?" Emmett asked, turning to me and Alice for answers. I shrugged truly not knowing where they are.

Wherever they are, I hope they return soon - safe and sound.

**So what do you think? I don't like it. **

**Sorry its rubbish, but I have major writers block and nothing is coming to me, for any of my stories. Hopefully, my stories should improve soon. **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	12. Water

**I am back! I flew in last night, so I am now home again. My updates will hopefully get back to normal, but I start school again tomorrow and my Exam start next month, so I have to study, unfortunately :/. I have a new story, called 'Burns' maybe give it a read and see what you think? **

**I am sorry this chapter is really bad, but a friend of mine killed herself recently and I'm not in the greatest of moods. **

**Enjoy ! **

_"No, with Mama and Dada." She told him, huffing. I couldn't help but chuckle. She really is growing up far too fast._

_"Speaking of Mama and Dada, where are they?" Emmett asked, turning to me and Alice for answers. I shrugged truly not knowing where they are._

_Wherever they are, I hope they return soon - safe and sound._

**Water. **

**BPOV**

_Suddenly an idea came to me and I walked down the street. I came to the house I was looking for and knocked. I only had to wait for a few seconds before the door opened. I wiped my eyes before looking up._

_"Bella?" The person asked. I nodded._

_"Can I come in?" I asked, my voice thick with unshed tears. They nodded and moved out the way, allowing me to enter._

I waited for him to shut the door and followed him into the living room. Sitting on one of the chairs, I bury my head in my hand, letting more tears fall. I feel the seat next to me dip as I am pulled into strong arms. I don't try to get out of his embrace, just take in the warmth it offers. Sobs rack my chest, making my whole body shake.

Why couldn't I have just accepted Edward wants more children. I know we will have loads more, but I don't want them just yet. I want to live the life I have for a little while longer. I love my family, I really do, but its big enough for the time being.

I think, deep down, I don't want another child because my father will ever meet them. I think, no, I know I haven't got over his death yet. Watching him die on that hospital bed haunts me every night. The nightmares still come full force every night, but I push it back. I will always miss him, but the pain won't go away.

A new round of tear hit me and I turned into James chest, gripping his shirt. I need comfort right now, and I don't care where it comes from. I try to stop the tears by concentrating on James hands as they soothingly rub my back.

My poor baby is at home, probably so confused. Its her birthday and I just walked out. How could I? I should have refused to leave. I should have made Edward listen to me. I should have made him talk this out with me. I should of acted normal and pretending nothing happened until tomorrow, when my angels birthday is over and done with.

I backed out of James embrace and wiped my eyes. I could feel him watching me so I turned to meet his gaze.

"What happened?" His voice was strained. I stared into his eyes and was shocked at what I saw. They were full of hate and anger.

"Me and Edward had a fight. I'm sorry I came, but I don't have anywhere else to go." I said through my hiccups. His eyes softened slightly and he nodded.

"I'll get you some water." he sighs and get up, going into the kitchen.

Looking around James house, I notice it is like any other bachelor pad. Not many pictures, but enough to know he doesn't live alone. A small coffee table sits in front of a three seater settee and a reclining chair. A newspaper, along with other papers are on the coffee table with several used mugs of what looks like coffee.

A tiny bookcase, only four shelves high, sits on the wall by a closed door. Standing, I walk over and look through his collection. Grazing the covers with my finger, I'm surprised at how alike our taste in books are.

I love how a book collection can tell someone about another person. I can tell that James likes the classics and that he loves Shakespeare. James is a very smart guy and likes to learn through his reading. His mind is mature for his years, a lot like mine.

Edward is also very mature, but when you have a child when you are still a child, you are made to grow up and be more independent. One tiny person depends on you and no-one else. It needs you to survive and you can't say no. when that tiny child is brought into the world, it is your job lto watch over it, to watch it grow to be the amazing person it will be.

Scanning the top shelve, something catches my eye. Picking up the silver frame I look at the picture with a small smile. A beautiful redhead is looking at the camera with a huge smile on her face, while James kisses her cheek. You can see by the way James' arm is that he took the picture himself. Seeing the love in the woman's eyes, you can tell this must be a girlfriend, or maybe an Ex.

I put the picture back and turn around, a gasp leaving me lips. James stands behind me, a glare on his face.

"I was just looking at your books." I try to explain. He nods and walks backwards, towards the settee. I follow and sit where I sat before. I smile thankfully when he hands me a glass of water and I take a big gulp, feeling the cool liquid slipping down my throat.

Before I know it, I have drank the whole glass. James watches me intently and his gaze freaks me out. I feel the need to get away, but my head starts to spin. My vision blurs and I groan. What was in that drink? Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocked I pull it out and answer.

"What are you doing!" James yells at me and I hold the phone in front of me.

"Alice." I slur, looking at the caller ID. He growls and lurches forward, grabbing the phone from me.

"Goodbye Alice." He says down the phone, his voice far to calm, before he hangs up.

My head spins faster and I fall back onto the seat, not able to hold myself up anymore.

"What did you do to me?" I manage to slur, closing my eyes.

"Just relax. I will explain when you wake up. My sweet Bella." He whispers in my ear as the darkness takes over.

I eye lids felt like they weighed tonnes when I tried to open them. Why does my head hurt so much? My throat burns like I have swallowed sand and I cant move my body. When I try to rub my eyes, I feel the restraints on my arms and legs. That soon makes my eyes snap open as I search around the dark room.

I knew James was a psycho. What has he done to me? How long have I been passed out for? What did he even give me? That bastard spiked my drink. I cant believe he would do something like that. To me of all people. I thought he was serious about being my friend, I guess I was wrong. I should have listened to my family when they said he was no good. God, why am I so stupid?

**EsPOV.**

We all sat around my living room, worried looks etched into every face, even Emily's. how can one poor child feel so much pain. I can see it in here eyes, the pain of loss. No two year old should know what that is, let alone feel it. I want to comfort her, but I know there is nothing I can do to comfort her. She wants her parents, but they have both disappeared.

I search my brain for a way to cheer her up when something clicks. The present Bella gave me this morning. I rise to my feet and pad into the kitchen, picking up the small wrapped gift from where she left it before she left. I see Emily eye it as I walk into the room. I smile at her, letting her know it's okay to be excited. She is wise beyond her years, much like her parents.

I place it on the floor in front of her and her eyes stayed trained on it.

"It's from mummy. Why don't you open?" Her eyes flash to mine before she picks it up and tears at the paper. When she has it open, she looks at the long black box before passing it to Rose, whose behind her.

She opens it and then places it back in Emily's hands, a small smile on her face. Emily stars in awe at the silver locket in the box then holds it up to me. I smile and sit next to her on the floor, taking the locket from the box and opening it.

"My little angel." I read from on the front of the locket. Opening it, I see the first ever picture taken of Edward, Bella and Emily while they were all at the hospital. Edward is looking down at Bella ad Emily with such pride while Bella smiles weakly at the camera. Even moments after giving birth, she still looks like the beautiful young lady she is.

"Me wear it?" she asks. I nod and put it around her neck, fastening the clasp. Sitting back on the chair, I watch her as she opens and closes the locket, tracing the picture and just smiling happily as she admires it. Opening it, she looks over at me.

"Daddy" She says, pointing to Edward. I nod and she smiles, proud of herself. "Mummy." She tells me, sure this time. I again nod, making her smile widen. "Em'ly." She grins, pointing at the tiny baby in Bella's arms. When I nod, she squeals in excitement. She begins playing with it again as I look around the room.

Emmett and Rose sit on the love seat, Connor and Kelly in their arms. Alice sits on the chair, watching Emily and holding her legs to her chest. It's such a Bella thing to do, but it makes Alice look so tiny and fragile. The mothering instincts in me want to reach out and hold her, but the rational part of me feels like she needs to be in her own thoughts for a while.

"Nana, play?" Emily asks, coming over and climbing onto my lap. I smile and nod, picking her up and holding her to my chest. I take her into her room and sit her on the floor, pulling out a box of her toys. I don't know how long we sat for, on the floor playing, but soon Emily's stomach grumbled. Laughing, I pick her back up and take her into the kitchen to make her some dinner.

"What do you want to eat, baby?" I ask. She loos around the kitchen, her eyes landing on something behind me as a grin spreads across her lips. I follow her gaze and laugh. Her eyes are trained on her birthday cake. I shake my head and tell her she needs to wait for mummy and daddy to have cake. She pouts but tells me a sandwich is 'yummy'.

She sits in her chair and eats her sandwich quietly for a while. I cant help but keep my eyes on the clock, frowning. Why haven't I heard from my son yet? He said he would call me. Just as that thought fills my head, the phone rings.

**So sorry its really bad, but as I said I lost a friend recently, so I don't feel to good right now. And to top that off, I have writers block. Grrr : it is not my week this week. Hopefully it should all improve soon. I really as sorry for my bad writing. **

**Thanks for reading! Can we get to '100' reviews? **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	13. Edward, save me?

**Enjoy! **

_"What do you want to eat, baby?" I ask. She loos around the kitchen, her eyes landing on something behind me as a grin spreads across her lips. I follow her gaze and laugh. Her eyes are trained on her birthday cake. I shake my head and tell her she needs to wait for mummy and daddy to have cake. She pouts but tells me a sandwich is 'yummy'._

_She sits in her chair and eats her sandwich quietly for a while. I cant help but keep my eyes on the clock, frowning. Why haven't I heard from my son yet? He said he would call me. Just as that thought fills my head, the phone rings._

**Edward, save me?**

_I knew James was a psycho. What has he done to me? How long have I been passed out for? What did he even give me? That bastard spiked my drink. I cant believe he would do something like that. To me of all people. I thought he was serious about being my friend, I guess I was wrong. I should have listened to my family when they said he was no good. God, why am I so stupid?_

I felt the fear rising when no-one came in the room for about ten minutes. I panicked that James had gone out and left me, or ran away. There was little light in the room, making it all the more scary. No sound, except from my breathing was heard. To be honest, this has to be the scariest situation I have ever been in, other than giving birth on my bath room floor, of course. Well, this is defiantly in my top five.

My head's thumping painfully, making me really worry about what he put in my drink. I can hardly remember anything after I knock on his door. I know I had a glass of water and I looked at a photo, but that's it really. What has he done to me?

I open my eyes again and realise he had tied me to a wooden chair in the centre of a tiny room. I turn my head, looking for anything that could help me when I hear a groan from behind me. I yelp making the groan cut off and a scream sound. Hearing he scream, I scream myself.

I stop screaming and turn my head slowly, trying to see behind me. My eyes land on the back of someone's head, fire red curls flow at all different lengths

"Hello." I timidly whisper. The head turns and the hair is replaced with the right side of a pale face. A huge black bruise dominates her cheek bone and eye, a cut flows through the middle, crusted with dried blood. I gasp and feel the tear pool in my eyes. Poor woman.

"Who are you?" She whispers back. I can hear the fear in her groggy voice. A tear slips down my cheek.

"I'm Bella Cullen. And you?" I ask.

"I'm Victoria Thompson, James' wife." I frown. He's never told me he's married. Suddenly, the picture comes back to me.

"The woman in the photo." I mutter to myself.

Light floods into the room as the door opens. We both look over to the door to see James stood there smirking at us.

"Ahh, Bella. I see you have met my wife." He saunters over to us and spins my chair around, making me face Victoria front on. I gasp and more tears fall. if I thought her right side was bad, her left side is worse. It looks like someone has smashed the whole side of her face through a window. Cuts spread everywhere and her eye is so swollen, she can't open it.

I scan my eyes over her and she looks terrible. Her eye wells up and tears spill out of her good eye.

"I am so sorry." I mumble before I can stop myself. She looks so sad. Her eyes aren't as bright as they were in the picture. James has killed her inside. My blood began to boil. Who the hell would do this? Who could possible do something like this and still feel human after.

"You sick fuck." I scream, glaring at James. He smirks and stands behind me, putting his hands on my hair and running his fingers through it. I shudder in disgust. He stops with a pat to my head and leaves the room. My eyes follow his movements, but snap to the woman in front of me as soon as he is no longer in sight.

What happened?" I choked out. She sighed and looked down. Shaking her head, she silently asks me to drop it and concentrate on getting away from here. I nod and look around the room behind her, the same as she does behind me.

I give up searching when I can find nothing. James had thought this through, he knows what he's doing and he loves every second of it. Why did I have to agree to be his friend? Why did I have to come here, of all places? Why couldn't I give my husband another baby?

"How do you know James?" A small voice asks. I look back up at Victoria, tears in my eyes.

"I work at the school." I shrug, really wishing I had chosen a different career option right now. She nods and looks around the room again.

Will Edward come looking for me? Does he know where I am? Does he want to come and find me? Is he still at home with Emily? Is my baby missing me? So many thought running through my mind, making tear build. I just want my baby and my husband, hell, I want my who family with me right now.

"I met James when we were four. Our parents were best friends in school and my other moved back into town." I smiled slightly, probably remembering the good times. "Me and James were best friends for as long as I could ever remember. He would always be there for me. I loved it. The attention. He made me feel wanted." she looked up, her eyes begging me to understand. I was confused. What did she want me to understand?

"When we were sixteen, we had our first times together. We started dating soon after and were married by the time we were eighteen. I was so happy. We were happy." She sighs, more tears building. "I fell pregnant last year, but I was too young to be a mother, you know?" She asks. I understand now why she wanted me to understand. "I got rid of the baby. James didn't even know about it until the hospital rang and asked me to come for a check up.

"He flipped out. I went to the check up, but when I came home, he flipped. I had only ever seen him like that once and that was when some guy tried to rape me. James put him in hospital. I was so scared. He hasn't been my James since. He hits me. He hurts me." She stops, sobs shaking her whole body. I wanted to get up and pull her into my arms, offer her the comfort she so badly needs.

Does being a father mean that much to James? Will he really hurt the ones he loves to be a father? Surely, he realises he cant be a dad, if he hurts everyone else. I cant even begin to imagine a poor child being brought into the world by James, if he does this to someone he loves.

"I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant." I started. She had told me so much, why shouldn't I share something with her? "I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant." Her good eyes bulged out at this.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. I smirked, remembering everything.

"Nobody knew I was pregnant. At all." Her eye widened to the size of a saucer.

"What happened?" She asked, like this was a fairy tale.

"I got in from school one day and went to take a shower, thinking I had wet myself. Turns out, my water had broke. The labour started and I fell to the bathroom floor. My dad was at work and didn't come home for a few hours."

I stopped ad judged her reaction. Her face was filled with wonder and disbelief. I smiled, preparing for the rest of my story.

"He came home and I tried so hard to stay quiet, but the pains were getting worse and I screamed. He broke the door down and found me, on the floor, in labour. He called an ambulance and I gave birth on the way to the hospital." She looked momentarily stunned, then snapped out of it.

"You said you got home from school, don't you mean work?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I was fifteen." Her mouth dropped, before she shut it again.

"Are you serious?" I nod.

"It's actually her second birthday today." I whisper, feeling the tear come again.

"Your seventeen?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Eighteen."

I let her take all of that in. saying it out loud, I realise how ad it all sounds. I must sound like a slut to her, or some desperate little girl that opened her legs to the first guy willing.

"Who's her father, if you don't mind me asking." I shake my head with a smile.

"Not at all. He's actually my husband." I add, hoping she wouldn't think bad of me. I don't know why, but I feel the need to prove myself to this beautiful woman. "His name's Edward Cullen and he is the best father in the world. I love him so much." She smiles.

"You said it's your daughter birthday, why aren't you there?" She asks. The smile leaves my face and I feel the tears for the hundredth time today.

"Me and Edward had a huge fight. He wants another baby and I said I did, but I told him that I don't. its complicated. Anyway, he told me to leave and for some reason I came here. I just want to be with them so much."

We sat in silence for a while, waiting for James to come back. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. I felt like I had always known Victoria and she had always known me. I didn't feel the need to get away from here, but I wanted too. If I had the choice, I would take Victoria with me and she could come live with us all at the Cullen household.

Both of out head snapped towards the door when a loud bang sounded in the other room. I felt the panic come back and fear make my heart thump. I flashed my eyes over to Victoria and I don't think I have ever seen someone so scared. I made it my job to get her out of here and away from James, even if it means I get hurt.

More loud bangs sounds and she whimpers. The tear fall down both of our cheeks and I look back to the door. A dark figure stands in the door way and my heart stops.

**Sorry about the late update. I know it's not one of my bests but I am trying so hard to work through my writers block. Please review and give me the inspiration I need to make my chapters better. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	14. Blood testing

**Sorry about the late update but I have been super busy with school. There is only a few more chapters to this and an Epilogue. Enjoy! **

_More loud bangs sounds and she whimpers. The tear fall down both of our cheeks and I look back to the door. A dark figure stands in the door way and my heart stops._

**Blood tests. **

"Jasper?" I ask in a sigh. He's staring in horror at the two if us tied to chairs in the middle of a pitch black room. The light form the doorway is enough to see how we are, not anything else. He probably cant see the many bruises on Victoria's scarred face,

"Bella? What happened?" He asks, running over to us and trying to untie us.

"James drugged me and Victoria needs a doctor." I answer, helping him undo the rest of my restraints. When my hands are free, he starts on Victoria, undoing all of her ropes and setting her free.

More banging and a manly scream from the other room draws my attention and I run to the door as soon as I'm free. I heard two sets of footsteps behind me as I run thought the house, trying to find the noise. Jasper over takes me, going into James living room. When I get there, I cant help the cry that escapes my lips.

Jasper runs over to the two people on the floor, dragging James off of Edward. When Edward see's me, his face shows relief, but then anger as he helps Jasper restrain James.

"Call the police." He demands, throwing me his phone. I nod and call '999'. Not ten minutes later, the police break the door in. I'm sat with Victoria in a different room as she sobs into my shoulder. My heart breaks hearing each cry and wail that leaves her. I wish I could take away all of her pain, but I cant. I'm just thankful I came here today and not a different day. Who knows what else he would have done to her by then.

When the police have James under control, Edward and Jasper run in. Victoria moves so I can stand and I run into Edward arms. Sobbing into his chest, I beg for his forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. "I wail over and over. He just pats my head, telling me he loves me. I couldn't help but be grateful her still wants me.

Paramedics load Victoria onto a stretcher and take her to the hospital. They tried to put me on one, but I refused, assuring them I was fine. I road with Edward and Jasper to the hospital, clutching my husband the whole way. I would study his face, noticing the swelling and bruising start to set in. when I moved, he would wince, but play it off as nothing.

His eyes were surrounded by black bags and he looked so tired. It wasn't until we got to the hospital I notice the blood staining Edward shirt. I scream and point to it, asking what had happened. He tries to calm me down, but ends up falling to the floor. Jasper pulls me away from Edward, allowing the doctors to get to him.

Edward was taken into a room, the doctor wouldn't let me in with him so I stayed in the waiting room with Jasper. He pulled out his phone and rang someone. I didn't listen, to worried about my husband. What happened to him? There was so much blood. Why didn't I notice before? Is he going to be okay?

Why didn't he tell anyone he had been hurt? He was wincing, but I thought it may have been because James hit him. If James did this to him, I swear down I will find him and kill him with my bare hands. My heart ached painfully, begging anyone to give me the answers I need. I need Edward to be okay. I need him to tell him he forgives me. I need my husband to help my raise our daughter and any other children we may have.

"Hello Bella, can you come with me please?" A young female nurse asks, smiling at me. I look over at Jasper worried she was going to give me some bad news.

"What for?" Jasper asks before I can.

"We need to check her over. Just to make sure there isn't any damage." She smiles. When the paramedics arrived, they wanted to check me for any possible harm James could have done. I convinced them I was fine, but they said they would check, 'just in case'.

"Edward." I choke out, my throat sore from my sobs.

"I'll stay here and come to get you if I get any news." Jasper reassures me.

I follow the nurse into a room, not checking to see what ward or even what the door said. It wasn't that far from Edward room and for that I am grateful. I sit silently while she fills out a few forms, putting them on a desk for the doctor. She leaves with a smile and a few words, telling me I shouldn't be waiting long. I smile and thank her, wanting to get to my husband.

"Hello, Bella." A young brunette doctor greets. I smile.

"Hi. Can we just get this done please. I need to get to my husband. He's been hurt and I don't know what's wrong with him" I ask, really trying not be rude. The tears are still falling, making me look a mess. She nods and grabs the papers, scanning them.

She takes my blood pressure, as well as some bloods. After everything has been done, she lets me go. I find Jasper and he tells me it's a stab wound. The sobs take over again and Jasper holds me. Esme, Alice and Emmett all come running in, demanding to know what happened. By this time, I wasn't crying anymore, just staring at the wall opposite.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims, running over. She wraps me in her arms and I hug her back. Esme and Emmett come over and hug us too.

"He was stabbed." I sob out, the tear now full on again.

An hour later, Edward was stable. As soon as the doctor told us we could go in, I ran in, now caring about anything else. Esme told me that Rosalie had Emily and the twins. I felt bad that she was babysitting, but they told me she offered.

When I saw Edward, he was laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over when he heard the door, and smiled weakly. I smiled back, just a weak and stood awkwardly in the doorway. He chuckled and held his arms open.

That was all I needed. I ran over and fell into his embrace, being careful of his side.

"I'm so sorry." my apology as muffles by his chest, but I think he got it.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have flipped. You and Emily are the most important things to me." His voice breaks, telling me he is crying. Edward is normally so strong and seeing him like this, it breaks my heart. I want him to be okay and not in pain.

Esme and Emmett soon joined us. Alice had gone home to get Emily. I wanted to see my baby so badly, but I couldn't leave Edward while he was like this. We just held each other, silently crying and whispering 'I love you's'. After about a thousand sorry's he told me to be quiet and all was forgiven.

I felt so lucky to have a husband like Edward. He is so forgiven and completely perfect for me. I love him with everything I have and I wouldn't ever change him.

"Mama! Dada!" Emily screams running into the room. Jumping off the bed, I take her into my arms, squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you so much. Happy birthday." I whisper in her ear. This whole thing seems like it has been days when really, it had been only hours. It's nine at night and I got to James about eleven am.

"Bella, could I talk to you outside please?" The doctor, who examined me, asks. I look up for Emily and sit on the bed. Edward takes her from me.

"Can you tell me here?" She nods and looks through her charts.

"Your blood test showed something unexpected." I frown and my blood runs cold. What has James done to me?

"And?" I push, wanting her to put me out of my misery.

"Bella, your pregnant."

**I know it's super short, but I felt the need to update as I haven't in forever. I will try ad update ASAP, but there may be a bit of a wait. Thanks you for being patient with me. **

**Thanks for reading and please drop me a review. Can we get to 125?**

**Twi-girl09**

**x **


	15. Please read

**My life is mad ATM, and I have absolutely no ideas for this story at the moment. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that is because of my writers block. I will update this story when I can, but I don't have time at the moment. I am in my last year of school and I have so many exams this year, I need to study. I will be updating my newest story 'Resurrection' when I can, because I have so many ideas for that story, but not for this. I am so sorry. Not writing upsets me, because I feel like a failure to all my fans, if I even have any anymore. I know I suck at everything, and I do feel horrible. I promise to finish this story when I can, but unfortunately, its not right now. **

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me and I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	16. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter, basically an epilogue. I have lost all hope in this story and I don't want to drag this out anymore. I am sorry to all my readers and I promise bigger and better things are coming from me in the future. Watch this space.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**

_"Your blood test showed something unexpected." I frown and my blood runs cold. What has James done to me?_

_"And?" I push, wanting her to put me out of my misery._

_"Bella, you're pregnant."_

**Epilogue. **

Finding out I was pregnant was both a blessing and a curse. Edward, as expected was ecstatic. He was so happy the smile never left his face for the next few hours. We both knew it was his as there has never been anyone else for me. If James would have done something, I wouldn't have found out this early and I'm already over four weeks. The whole family was super happy too.

I was in shock for a little while, not actually believing I was pregnant, yet again. Everything that had happened today may have not happened because I'm pregnant anyway. I feel horrible about causing an argument and Edward getting hurt, but then, I realised that if I didn't go to James' I wouldn't have met Victoria and got her out of that place. She needed help and that was what she got.

Emily was confused about what pregnant meant, but when we explained it to her, she was happy, but a little sad to. She was scared we wouldn't love her anymore. We all laughed at that, knowing we could never love her. She truly is my angel and nothing would change that.

The first month after we found out, Edward was just coming out of the hospital and was currently fussing over me. I had to constantly remind him that I had done a pregnancy all on my own and that he was the one that needed to sit down and rest. He was the one that got stabbed after all.

Edward and I moved into a small cottage in the forest by the Cullen's mansion, knowing it would be easier to raise both children on our own this time. It isn't that we don't love Esme's help, but I want to do this on my own this time and Edward felts the same.

At twenty weeks into the pregnancy, we found out we were having a little boy this time. I missed this with Emily, not going to the scans and finding out everything before the birth. For all I knew, Emily could have been deformed and had special needs, I am just glad that she didn't.

Billy was the name that we liked. We picked it straight away and that what the small boy in my stomach was known as for the rest of my pregnancy. Billy Cullen. It wasn't until he was born that we changed it. Holding him in my arms, moments after the birth, he didn't look like a Billy. Edward even said that his son wasn't a Billy.

When I first saw my little boy, my heart was a goner. I knew that much then. His brown hair, the same shade as mine was sticky, but soft. His pale skin was like Edwards and not like my sickly pale. He had green eyes, much like Edwards and they shined with such intensity, even at minutes old. I feel hard for him and I knew Edward felt the same way.

He had a different name by the end of the day and Emily was introduced to Kye, her little brother. She loved him right from the off and insisted that she was in charge day in, day out. She helped me and Edward when we brought him home and she was always in the same room with him, just watching him sleep.

After one week, Emily was already asking for a new brother or sister. Me, still recovering from the last one, glared playfully at her and told her there would be no more brothers or sisters. She just pouted and told me there would be. Edward laughed through the whole thing.

Esme and Alice, along with Rosalie and our newest member of our group, Victoria, doted over the tiny baby. Being a week late, he was still incredibly tiny. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett took interest in the newest Cullen and were round every day for at least an hour. We were all shocked that they would be so interested in him, but they were.

Edward was the proudest father. He looked at both children with such pride and would thank me for making him so happy. Of course, I was so emotional I cried all the time, claiming I should be thanking him.

Our first year with Kye was a year filled with happiness. I missed my parents and regretted that they couldn't be here to see both children, but I knew that deep down, they were watching over us all, making sure we were all okay.

Lying in bed with my husband and thinking back on everything, I realise how truly lucky I am. I have two very healthy children and granddaughters on the way. To say I was shocked when Emily came home on her sixteenth birthday and told me she was expecting, would be an understatement. Finding out it was twins nearly gave me a heart attack.

My first reaction was to cry and scream and throw things, but then I remember how scared I was when I found out I was pregnant with her. I just hugged her and we cried together. Edward was mad, claiming he was going to cut off her boyfriends…dangly bits, shall we say, but I calmed him down.

Kye is a very smart kid and has university's already looking into his education, even if he is only fourteen. When he told us he wanted to follow his father and become a doctor, Edward beamed and showed him off to all his fancy doctor friends. They were very impressed and I rolled my eyes, Emily following my example and also rolling her eyes.

Being both lookers, both children were dating at eight, claiming they were in love with whoever they were with that week. Kye was changing relationships daily and Edward would just smile proudly. When he turned thirteen, he feel in 'love' with a pretty young girl called Julie. When they were together over a month, Edward and I talked to her parents and they were fine with the relationship.

After being together for a year, we realised they might just work out. Emily also fell in love with a nice young chap called Louis. I didn't know they were sexually active until she told us about her pregnancy. He stood by her through it all and that got him in both mine and Edwards's good books.

Edward sighs and rolls over, his hand going to my stomach like a magnet. Yes, being pregnant at the same time as your teenage daughter isn't ideal, but we were going to tell both the children the same day she told us. Turns out baby Caleb wanted to be the same age as both his nieces.

Having only a few days left before both my daughter and I are due, Edward is on red alert. He wants to help us both through the labour as I can't be there with Emily. Emily and Louis both live at home with us, knowing they will need the help.

"Mom! Dad!" Edward is up and out of bed before I can even tell him. I struggle out of the bed and waddle to Emily's room. She's sitting on her bed, a wet patch all around her and Louis looking scared in the corner.

"My water broke." She tells me, her eyes filled with tears. I nod, going over and holding my daughter close to me.

"You're going to be a mom." I smile, my eyes filled with tears and I kiss her sweaty forehead, knowing everything is going to be okay.

**Well, that is the end of this story. Like it? Hate it? I know it's a crappy ending, but I wanted this story finished because I don't want my readers to wait any longer. Thank you for all sticking by me and reviewing. It means so much. **

**Thanks everyone so much and please review? One last time? **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


End file.
